Irreversible (Miniseries)
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: She was like any other aspiring JUNGLE player who wished to attain power, only for different reasons. [RATED T for possible language, violence and or other things. :)] NAGARE/OC - COMPLETE; in the process of being edited! :)
1. CH I

**Horrible, I know. A day late and no reasonable excuse. LOOL**

 **I just want to be clear that yes, this is a romance between Nagare and an OC, but it's not going to be fast and furious. I want to take my sweet, sweet time building that up for our lovely Green King. :)**

 **Also, this is officially chapter one, but it's more or a short introduction. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. :)**

* * *

 **Shaping the World**

 **CH I**

* * *

It was euphoric, the feeling of power rushing through her veins when she jumped to the final length of the game. The second her device congratulated her for becoming an official J-rank member of JUNGLE, she felt an overwhelming current of energy take over her body. She was able to manipulate the green electricity and felt it sparking above the flesh of her hands, smiling at the fact she could feel it outside of her body rather than just a minor current when she'd been a lower rank with borrowed powers.

Another gift had been given to her upon her successful leap to a real member of JUNGLE.

For the first time in her life, her eyes opened and she could finally see the world around her.

Risa Niimura had been born blind, after her mother suffered a severe infection so close to her due date. Her eyes had been functioning like the normal but were scarred as though she'd suffered burns directly on her retinas. It hadn't bothered her growing up without being able to see, but now that this power she'd worked so hard for gifted her, she wasn't going allow anyone to take it away.

Emerald green was what replaced the hazed, scarred dark brown color to her eyes.

She found herself in the middle of a dark rural area of town where the dim lights casting themselves from the inside of local businesses were still welcoming to those wandering around outside. There were also lights flashing at the very tip top of buildings for airplanes passing by that seemed to call up to the moon brightly shining down on her.

Risa held her hands up and examined them thoroughly, taking in every detail whenever she would flex a digit and smiled in wonder at how she could finally see what her body was doing. She also looked down and took in her appearance, surprised when she was met with black jeans and a gray t-shirt. It was plain and simple, but that had been the way ever since she was young.

Her eyes landed on the long strands of chocolate brown hair, as she took them into her hands and watched her fingers rub together. With a smile, she admired the softness of her locks and reached back to pull more forward for inspection.

"My, what a pleasant surprise," A voice from behind her caught her attention, as she turned to face a rather tall, handsome man who approached her, "Congratulations on becoming the newest J-rank. My name is Yukari Mishakuji, and I shall escort you to our base to meet our King."

Risa nodded slowly and walked over to him, "Risa Niimura, but I'm sure you're already aware of that."

"I am," Yukari smiled and began to lead her to one of the many entrances to their underground base, "Our Nagare is quite fascinated at the fact you were able to successfully accomplish all missions by yourself with such a severe hindrance, although I see that's no longer the case."

Risa looked up at him with her piercing, stunning emerald eyes, "I was given this gift once I became a J-rank. I'll fulfill any duty the Green King has as a thank you for this opportunity in life."

"I think you'll find him more of a gentleman once you've met him," Yukari chuckled softly, "Our other resident King, Tenkei Iwafune, has been grooming Nagare so that he will address you politely rather than be rude in the presence of a woman."

Her brows furrowed, "That's not necessary..."

"But it is," They stopped so Yukari could hold up his device to a touch-pad and watched as the doors opened to give them access, "You see, even though our King is an adult, he is still very much a child. You'll understand this when you've been around him for a little while."

Risa followed him and never looked back as the doors closed behind them, her eyes squinting as they adjusted to extremely bright surrounding in contrast to the outside, "Is he a kind person?"

"He is," Yukari looked down at her, "Despite his childish tendencies and the way he communicates with us all at times, he's a very accepting, calm individual who accepts his new clansmen and all of their unique traits."

She nodded and let his words sink in, mentally painting a picture of the man she was about to meet. As they made it to the last entrance that would lead them directly to the area where the Green King currently resided, Yukari looked back at her with a smile.

"No need to be bashful," He motioned for her to step forward, "They're all very excited to meet you."

As the doors opened, Risa inhaled deeply and followed Yukari into the area.

It was another large area where a small, dimly lit sitting area sat in the very middle of the dark expanse. The two made their way over, and soon they both discarded their footwear and walked into what looked like a normal living room.

"Ah, here she is!" An older looking man with long gray hair wearing what she could only describe as cathedral robes stood up with his arms outstretched, "Congratulations and welcome to our little family! My name is Tenkei Iwafune and I'm the Sixth and Gray King, but please call me Mr. Iwa!"

Risa felt her cheeks heat up as she smiled small, "Thank you for having me."

Her eyes wandered around the room, meeting a small boy around the age of thirteen with silvery hair who was currently absorbed into the game he was playing as he lay on the floor in front of a tiny screen. Yukari cleared his throat to catch the boy's attention, having succeeded as he paused at his current location to look back at her.

Risa smiled softly at him and waved, "Hello."

"Hi..." His cheeks dusted a light pink as he looked away from her and went back to his game, having begun to press the buttons more intensely than before.

Yukari chuckled at this, "It's unlike you to be bashful, Sukuna."

She heard the boy huff and simply giggled at that, knowing at the age he was at that being introduced to girls would cause this reactions.

Finally, her eyes landed on a particularly unique sight as she was met with one uncovered light blue eye from the man sitting in an extremely advanced wheelchair. His messy brown hair covered his left eye, which she assumed at the time was the same color and noticed he was rather pale in complexion. It confused her, however, seeing him bound tightly by what looked like a dark blue, full-body straitjacket.

"Risa Niimura," He spoke in a friendly tone, "I welcome you as the newest member of our clan. My name is Hisui Nagare."

Risa bowed out of politeness and respect, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Green King."

He blinked at this, never having received that kind of introduction before, "Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

She did just that, sitting beside Tenkei after he'd patted the spot beside him.

"I wanted to thank you," Risa looked at Nagare, "You gave me a gift I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for."

He watched her and felt his chest tighten slightly as she smiled softly, "You've earned it, considering you accomplished all of your missions without it."

"Yes," Tenkei agreed, "It's amazing how skilled you are without needing something so important to others."

Risa blushed, "Thank you. It was my father who trained me to sense things around me. He made sure that I would be able to defend myself, no matter which direction an enemy came at me."

"Smart man," Tenkei smiled, "Leaving a woman out there on her own, you'd have to know how to defend yourself."

Risa nodded and smiled, momentarily pausing in her words to admire a fond memory of her father.

Meanwhile, Tenkei watched her and ever so casually glanced in the direction of his surrogate son, noticing the Green King was watching Risa with curiously wide eyes. He felt himself smile, knowing this was the first real encounter with a woman that Nagare would have had since the Kagutsu Crater that took the life of his parents.

"Have you eaten yet?" Tenkei asked as he stood up, "This homebody is going to venture out and go get something good for all of us to celebrate with."

Risa looked up at him with wide eyes, "Please don't trouble yourself."

"I insist!" He grinned and looked over to Yukari and Sukuna, "You two are coming with me," He looked right at Sukuna, "Especially you. It's been two days since you last stepped foot out of this base and got some fresh air."

Sukuna mumbled, "I'm not finished my game yet!"

"I promise I'll make sure it doesn't turn off," Risa offered, surprised when Sukuna looked back at her with rosy cheeks again and nodded slowly.

"Fine," He huffed, pausing his game and pushing himself up off the floor.

Risa watched as both Sukuna and Yukari pulled on their respective coats and grabbed their weapons before following Tenkei out of the room. She noticed the look the Gray King shot Nagare before they all disappeared, leaving her alone with the silent Green King.

"You are free to return to your home should you feel more comfortable, but it is preferred you stay here in the base," Nagare spoke with a surprisingly soft tone, making Risa look at him and nod silently, "As a J-rank, you also have permission to walk around this entire place freely and have access to every room."

"Wow," Risa blinked and smiled, "That's quite a lot of freedom for someone who just became a J-rank."

Nagare nodded, "As a new member of my clan, I will be depending on you and will trust you to do your assignments. It's only fair that you are given the same right and responsibility as Sukuna and Yukari."

"I'll be more than happy to," Risa smiled, "After all, it was because of your dream to change this world that I decided to join JUNGLE."

That surprised Nagare, "I see," He blinked and watched her as she shifted in her spot, "Forgive me, but you seem rather uncomfortable."

"Not at all," Risa looked at him, "It's just... I'm not used to actually seeing where I am or what I'm touching."

"I understand," Nagare continued watching her as she looked down at the white sofa she currently sat on, "Perhaps you would like a tour of my clan's base?"

Risa looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

Again, he felt his chest tighten when those bright emerald eyes of hers met his own, "Of course."

. . .

Risa walked beside Nagare as the two made their way through the many halls of JUNGLE's base. She found it interesting that they had so much space with very little rooms. It seemed as though the hallways went on forever, with each one being as brightly lit as the others. It was after she was shown the control room and the living quarters that she was welcome to, when she finally decided to inquire about something that had been bugging her since her arrival.

"May I ask a question?" Risa looked down at him.

"Of course," Nagare continued looking forward, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Is it too personal of me to ask why you have yourself bound like that?" Risa's voice was curious, soft but cautions.

Nagare stopped his wheelchair and looked at her with a slightly wide expression, "I suppose you could say it's a personal choice. Having had a taste of what my true power is for yourself, you can understand how dangerous it is if left uncontrolled."

"That's true," Risa nodded but frowned small, "Don't you get tired being all tied up like that? Not being able to move at all or to even enjoy a good stretch?"

He shook his head slowly, still staring up at her, "Not really."

"Oh, I see," Her lips tugged into a smile, "I'm sorry, it was probably really nosy of me to ask."

Again, he shook his head but no words came out. All he could do was stare up at her, his eyes staring up into her own as he memorized how brightly they were shining in the artificial light.

* * *

 **Cheesy, I know. LOOL**

 **Just remember, Nagare is still technically a child trapped in an adults body, so lets all keep this in mind while reading through his experiences! ;)**

 **I promise she's not going to be Mary-Sue or that Nagare will be so out of character that it hurts, but because he's only ever been around his clansmen and Tenkei Iwafune (as far as we know), that gives me A LOT of room for playing with that side of his personality. I love being able to tweak things around, so forgive me if I get carried away at moments. ;)**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


	2. CH II

**Chapter two! :D**

 **I was originally going to post reviews in the next chapter but since I've already had my phone explode with three, I'll reply to them now. ;)**

 **Halloween Witch – Welcome, love! :D Well, I wanted to do something fun and original with this OC and decided that since I haven't actually written about a blind one in ANYTHING I've ever written, why not have someone like her join Nagare? Also, as for your question, I will not be adding her as a part of Breaking Point. This is kind of set before all the madness happens with the fight over the slates and the Gold King passing away, so it's just a fun, little back story to our lovely Green clan! :)**

 **Akakocat – Hehe~ Well dearie, I've had this thought out for a while now, but it took FOREVER for Fanfiction to put the Green clan up as available characters to add to the stories, so I was biding my time before I decided to post this! I was originally just going to do like I did for Series of Fortunate Events and label it as an "OC" fic where you list the characters, but when I went to post this today I was pleasantly surprised they finally added them! As for the story itself, I hope you enjoy it! Our Nagare definitely needs some love and guidance other than his male (well, male-ish in Yukari's case) influences! ;)**

 **Kasuyorai – Welcome new lovely reader! :D First off, I have to agree one billion percent with you that the Green fandom needs to grow significantly, and not just as the bad guys in the entire series. I find that Nagare has such an awesome, unexplored personality that what we saw in K: Return of Kings just didn't do him justice but at the same time it gives us all room to grow when we write him. Also, yes, the eyes are very important. It's why I chose to have a blind OC come to him, since she was robbed of what he could only use as his means of seeing the world. They're going to balance off one another, which is what I personally feel he needs to grow as a man. I hope you like the series, and thank you for your review! ;D**

 **So as I explained to my darling Halloween Witch, this will NOT follow any of my other series. This is just a side story to enjoy our lovely Green clan, considering everywhere I look people are talking negative about Nagare. He's just a visionary, people! He needs love, too! ;)**

* * *

 **Toys Be Damned**

 **CH II**

* * *

"Sukuna! What did I tell you about leaving your filthy clothing everywhere?!"

Sukuna muttered to himself and sighed, "Whatever."

Risa looked over and smiled as she watched Yukari loom over Sukuna while the younger of the two continued his game, proceeding to ignore the elder man while he fully poured his concentration into what he was doing.

Yukari frowned and crossed his arms, "If I speak once more..."

"Here, let me try," Risa hopped off the couch and walked over, dropping slowly down to her knees beside Sukuna and smiled an eerie smile, "Sukuna, I'll make you that pie you asked me to make if you continue to clean up after yourself from now until the end of this week."

Sukuna looked up at her after pausing his game, his eyes wide, "Really?"

"Mm hmm!"

Yukari watched and felt his eyebrow twitch, "You're bribing him?"

"Not bribing," Risa looked up at the elder man and winked, "Compromising. You forget he's thirteen years old."

Sukuna quickly scurried off and cleaned everything that needed to be cleaned, making sure to put away his clean clothing and also tossing his dirty stuff into the laundry bin. Yukari blinked as he watched how fast he worked, looking at Risa as she sat back down on the couch with a successful, triumphant grin.

Nagare blinked and also looked at Yukari, "Perhaps all Sukuna needed was a woman's touch?"

"I think so," Yukari took his spot on the white sofa in front of his vanity and picked up one of his lotions, "Seems my authority is overruled."

Risa smiled softly, "He still needs his big brother as an influence, so don't think I can replace you, Yukari."

Yukari returned her smile before he proceeded to pamper himself while Sukuna dropped down in front of the small TV once again after finishing his chores.

"Well now, I don't think I've seen it so clean in here for days!" Tenkei chuckled as he walked in, "Perhaps I can ask for a volunteer to come with me to go get groceries?"

"I'll go!" Risa got up, "It's been a few days since I've seen the sky anyways."

At this, Tenkei noticed an urgent expression flash across Nagare's face, "Alright, go get your jacket. It's raining outside."

Risa nodded and ran to the room she was given while the Gray King walked towards the Green King, leaning down so Yukari and Sukuna wouldn't hear him.

"She won't be gone for very long," He grinned, "You've been making sure to keep her down here for the entire week, so let her have some fresh air. I promise I'll bring her back in one piece."

Nagare nodded slowly and blinked as the elder of the two placed his hand on his dark brown locks, "You've gotten rather attached to her in a very short amount of time," He gave him an easy smile, "A little distance won't hurt."

"I see," Nagare said slowly, his eyes drifting over to Risa as she rejoined them with her jacket on and a flashy Hello Kitty umbrella in hand.

"Ready, Mr. Iwa!"

Tenkei looked over and chuckled, "You chose that one?"

"Well, it was the only one I could find," She pouted, "Either way, come on! I want to get this done fast so we aren't in the rain for too long."

He nodded and walked over to join her, casting Nagare a smile before the two disappeared from sight.

Nagare watched them before bringing up a holographic screen and honing in on their current location. He watched two beacons until they reached the surface level, now switching to an actual video camera as the two walked together down the street under their respective umbrellas. When he noticed Risa was laughing, he immediately wished to know what it was they were talking about and glanced at Yukari.

Taking the hint that their King wished to be alone, Yukari got up and walked over to Sukuna, "Come on, I'm going to go and collect some more points. If I do one more mission," His lips pulled into a teasing smirk, "I'll have more than you."

"Like hell I'll let you have more points than me!" Sukuna roared, quickly rising to his feet to go and collect his scythe.

Nagare watched and waited for them to leave before turning his attention back to the screen, activating the microphone and zooming in on the pair as Risa continued laughing.

 _"Where do you come up with these stories?" Risa asked, grinning up at Tenkei as they continued walking._

 _He shrugged and grinned, "I've been around a lot longer than you and have seen my fair share of things, Risa."_

 _She smiled, "I suppose," She paused for a moment before inhaling deeply, "Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Of course," He looked down at her, suddenly interested at the fact her chipper demeanor dissolved quickly._

 _"It's about Nagare," She frowned and looked up at him, "Is he really unable to walk?"_

 _Tenkei looked at her and sighed before smiling and looking forward, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," He switched the hand originally holding the umbrella to the other and continued to look a head of them, "He was only young when it happened, so he got accustomed to being bound to a wheelchair fairly quickly but sometimes I think he looks back and regrets that day."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"It was during the Kagutsu Crater incident all those years back," Tenkei explained, "I found him under a large boulder with another smaller rock lodged into his back. He would have died there had he not awakened as a King, but as you can see, it left him disabled beyond anything. When he exerts his power, he's able to stand on his own two feet but other than that, I don't think he could stand for very long if he tried."_

 _Risa nodded slowly, "But he could if he tried?"_

 _"Maybe, I don't know," He shrugged, "We've never brought it up."_

 _Risa went silent for a moment before nodding slowly to herself, "I see."_

 _"It's kind of like you," He smiled, "You were born blind, but now that you can see you're finally experiencing life again. You have the ability to walk around and see things, whereas he's always had vision and has been using it at his only means to view the outside world."_

 _Risa nodded slowly, "It's unfair, what life has done to the both of us."_

 _"He's taken a real liking to you, you know," Tenkei grinned, deciding the change the subject without warning, "Almost as if he's got a crush on you."_

 _Risa's cheeks flared, "Mr. Iwa!"_

 _"What? It's true!"_

Nagare watched them silently and took in their conversation, unconsciously looking down at himself and pulling slightly on his restraints. The idea of being able to walk with Risa like the Gray King was doing now crossed his mind several times, making the feeling of jealousy pool in the very pits of his stomach for the first time in his life.

Glancing down at the controls to break the lock on the panel holding his legs in place, Nagare's fingers itched from the extremities of his binds to break the connection.

 _"What should we get for supper tonight?" Tenkei's voice brought Nagare's attention back to the screen._

 _Risa shrugged, "As long as it's not sushi again, I'm up for anything!"_

. . .

"Nagare," Risa looked at him after everyone had gone to clean themselves up after dinner, "You wanted to speak to me?"

He nodded, "Come with me."

Blinking, Risa got up from her spot on the couch and followed him as they headed down a familiar hallway leading towards one of the two control rooms. They remained in silence until they arrived at the spot where Nagare finally stopped, as she opened the door to let him go in first. Once inside the room, he stopped in the middle and remained silent.

"Risa," He looked at her when she rounded his wheelchair to look at him, "I want you to help me with something."

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, anything you need."

Nagare paused for a moment before looking down at the controls, "Press the green button and it will allow this chair to unfold. Once it's opened up, I want you to reach behind me and unbuckle the top snap behind my neck. It will release this entire bind on my body."

Risa did as she was told and watched as the mechanically advanced wheelchair unfolded just as he said it would, allowing him to lean forward for her to unbuckle the spot he'd instructed her to do so. Once he could move his arms, Risa watched as he shed the upper layer of his straitjacket before looking up at her. When she saw him flex his fingers before positioning his hands on either side of his wheelchair, she jumped into action finally realizing what was going on.

"Here," She quickly got in front of him and offered both of her hands, allowing him to reach up and grab her arms right at the bend where her elbow was as she slowly began pulling against him to help shift his weight upwards, "Let me help you."

Activating her inner power, Risa's hands began to glow a light green as she held onto Nagare. He watched as she fueled her actions with her gifted powers, feeling his body becoming lighter with each passing moment. Despite the fact she was using his clans own energy, it really did help when he felt that gentle probe in his own body before it pooled in his legs to help give stability.

"Better?" She smiled.

Nagare nodded slowly and rose to his feet, not bothering to look down as the rest of his binds dropped to the floor before he carefully stepped over the pile and onto the concrete floor, "Thank you."

Risa smiled softly, "Don't push yourself, Nagare. You're shaking enough as it is."

"This is nothing," He looked down at her, noticing she came to just below his chin, "I want to build up my strength so I can walk."

Her emerald green's met his mismatched orbs, "Really?"

"Yes," He nodded, still gripping her arms in a firm grip, "Will you help me?"

She giggled and nodded, "Well, we've already started your first experience so it would be rude of me to say no at this point."

With a wink, she slowly began to walk backwards and guided him as he took shaky steps forward, encouraging him when he would shift awkwardly and look at her with wide, nervous eyes. She couldn't help but notice the expression he was giving her, recalling Yukari's words from when she'd first arrived about how he was still a child in many ways.

This moment reminded her of that very fact, only making her smile softly at him and continue to help him even when he would protest.

"I think you did very well today," Risa smiled as she watched him sit back in his seat, his eyes closed as he caught his breath, "Even if you almost fell over near the end of it."

Nagare looked at her and nodded, "You were there to catch me."

"I was and I will be," Risa felt her hand twitch, wanting to brush away his bangs so she could meet both of his eyes.

The Green King stared up at her and could only nod his reply, slightly taken aback by her words. Hesitantly, he reached forward and took her hand in his own, his eyes locked on his actions as he slid his fingers over her skin and admired how soft it was to his touch.

Risa watched as well, her cheeks heating up as he ran his thumb over the palm of her hand with an almost puzzled look on his face.

"It's strange," His eyes met her own, "When I was gripping your arms, I didn't experience a tingling sensation. However, now..."

Her cheeks went slightly red, "Nagare."

"I want to keep this between us," He pulled his hand away and looked began pulling the upper part of his restraints into position, "Would you mind?"

Risa buckled the back of his straitjacket up once again and watched as he sat back like nothing happened, "As you wish!"

Nagare's lips pulled into a small smile, trying to mirror the one she currently gave him.

"You don't find this strange?" Nagare

Risa looked at him, "What?"

"This," He was looking right at her, "Being able to see for the very first time and take in your surroundings after being hindered for so long?"

She sighed and rubbed her upper arms gently, "It's been a blessing, really. Things I've seen in my dreams after being given details of the world around me really pales in comparison to what I'm seeing now. Things I was only able to touch and memorize by texture now have color and form. People, whose faces I could only be described to paint my own mental image, I can now see in vivid details," She looked at him, "You gave me a chance to have something that I'll never be able to repay you for. Your power gave me the one thing I've always wanted, and for that I'm grateful."

"You deserved them," Nagare answered with a soft tone, much like how he spoke when he regarded his clan on topics outside of their own business, "It was an honor to have a woman like yourself join our ranks. That's what this world needs, Risa. Those of us who have had to manage with a handicap are survivors, and deserve to thrive in a world where it survival of the fittest."

Risa tilted her head, "Yukari told me something similar once. Is that what you plan to do when you reach your goal?"

"It is," He nodded, "I want to create a world where clans and Kings are on equal terms so that each and every one of us may chase our dreams."

"Survival of the fittest, hmm?" Risa smiled small, "I suppose that kind of world would be interesting."

Nagare blinked, "You don't think so?"

"I would have to see it for my own eyes," She looked at him, "Only having been able to see things for myself for such a short period of time, I find it hard to visualize the changes from what I've seen so far."

He nodded, "I see," His wheelchair pivoted as Risa walked towards the door to open it for him, "Lets rejoin the others."

* * *

 **Well, it's not exactly long but something cute happened? Right? Right! :D**

 **Thanks again to all those who have reviewed and followed this series after just being posted for just a few short hours! I love you guys and I hope you enjoy our little Nagare's journey as he discovers what it's like to be around a lovely lady! ;)**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


	3. CH III

**Hey guys! Thank you all SO MUCH for the love! I had no idea there were quite a few of you all waiting for a NagarexOC story to surface, so I'm glad I could be one of the first to bring to you just that! ;D**

 **OVER ONE HUNDRED READS ALREADY. You guys are all amazing! ;)**

 **reviewangel – Thank you so much for giving my fic a read! So happy to see so many fellow Green clan lovers out there~ :D**

 **Kasuyorai – So glad you liked the second update! In all essence of trying to keep things going at a decent pace, like you said, this is a miniseries so unfortunately it will probably all seem like it's all jumbled together but I have a plan! And yes, our crafty Mr. Iwa will definitely know of Nagare's little hobby! ;)**

 **Akakocat – Well, the last episode is. . . I'm not going to ruin it for you, but I had tears. LOOL I'll definitely take your thoughts of Neko into consideration as I have my own ideas on what kind of relations those two have together – personally I think they were siblings – so I'll keep that in mind~ As always, you're too kind with your reviews and thank you so much for all the lovely things you say about my work! :'D**

 **Ephemeral Paranoia – First off, I want to say that I love your pen name. As for your review, thank you so much! I really had fun pondering up the ideas for this miniseries and really figured Risa was the perfect match for him out of all my original characters! Now to answer your question, this will NOT be following the original K-Project series. This is just a side story of the time before all hell broke loose with the fight for the slates and so on. :)**

 **flying-vip – Thank you so much! ;D I've said it many times but not enough, I'm so happy to see fellow JUNGLE and Nagare lovers out there. ;)**

* * *

 **Feeling's Mutual**

 **CH III**

* * *

"Ahhhh, so that's what you've been up to!"

Nagare looked over to see Tenkei leaning on the entrance to their sitting area with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Had the situation been in the hands of a normal mid-twenties male, one may have gotten bashful or perhaps been teasing in the way he'd gotten caught. However, Nagare continued to stare at the Gray King with an almost clueless expression.

"Is something the matter?" Nagare asked.

Tenkei chuckled and walked towards him, "You need to have more faith in her, Nagare," He walked up beside him and looked at the screen, seeing Risa walking with both Yukari and Sukuna as they accompanied her on some errands, "Or is it that your attachment has escalated to full-blown attraction?"

"Is this wrong of me to do?" Nagare looked up at him, his visible eye slightly widened with curiosity, "Am I not supposed to watch over her this way?"

The elder man grinned, "Well, it's definitely going to get you slapped if you don't stop. Best to keep this to ourselves for now."

Nagare nodded slowly, "I see," He looked at the screen and watched as Sukuna walked backwards with his hands behind his head with a right grin on his face, "It seems Sukuna has also become quite fond of her presence."

"He has, but it's different from you," Tenkei watched the screen as well, looking down to meet Nagare's curious gaze once more, "Sukuna looks up to her as a sibling, much like he does to Yukari. In your case, I think it's becoming more of a sexual attraction."

"Attraction, attraction!" Kotosaka repeated, his wings flaring out to the sides.

Nagare blinked, "Sexual attraction? As in love making and touching inappropriate places?"

"Somewhat, although you've got the right idea. It's what happens when a man or a woman start to have feelings and desires for another," Tenkei explained as he tried not to laugh at Nagare's innocent expression, feeling as though his fatherly role he'd played for years to the man before him was finally coming forward in full swing, "It could start with just a simple touch or a smile, but eventually it escalates into something more powerful and intimate and usually ends in a relationship."

The younger of the two nodded slowly, "Oh, I see," He closed his eyes for a moment and mulled over Tenkei's words, "Does this mean I am attracted to Risa?"

"I think you know that answer yourself, Nagare," Tenkei smiled, "This is the first time since that incident all those years ago that you've been around a woman and even then you were only young. I understand this may be confusing right now, but it'll get easier. You'll feel things you never experienced before, but you'll see that it's all very pleasant and wonderful."

Slowly, Nagare nodded his head before looking back at the screen. Considering Tenkei's words, he observed how Risa interacted with his fellow clansmen and noticed that her smile was much different from when she looked at him. The way she looked up at Yukari was like he was a fellow comrade and best friend. She would nod and giggle at his words before returning her attention to Sukuna, who often bantered with Yukari in competition for the girl's attention. When she would look at Sukuna, it was in an almost motherly way and often times she would scold the younger boy and try to teach him proper ways to do things.

Tenkei watched him and suddenly smiled innocently, "You know, compliments are always something a woman like to hear."

"Compliments?" Nagare looked up at him, "Like what?"

He shrugged, "Telling them how beautiful they look, or noticing the little things they do when they change their appearance. Little things usually show a woman that you care."

Nagare nodded, "Oh, I see."

Tenkei continued to smile innocently at Nagare, "Planning on telling her you like her tonight during one of your little private sessions?"

"What?" Nagare looked up at him with his eyes slightly wide.

"You didn't think I wouldn't know about that, did you?" Tenkei smirked, "You forget that I've been like a father to you for so long, that I'd know the signs if my boy had a crush."

Nagare stared at him and nodded ever so slightly, "I suppose so," He cast a longing look at the screen for a moment before closing his eyes, "Confession, hmm?"

"Women also like hugs," Tenkei smirked mischievously, "So you could also give her a hug?"

Not knowing any better, Nagare looked up at him and gave him an affirmative nod.

. . .

Later on that evening, Risa and Nagare went off to go and continue with their nightly ritual of her helping him increase his stamina to get him up and moving. He'd successfully been able to walk across the room and back without much difficulty, even without the use of Risa's own powers being flooded into his body to help support his legs. It had taken two weeks, but already he could feel the muscles in his legs strengthening significantly.

"See, you're doing it!" Risa smiled and continued to encourage him, "I'd say in a few more weeks you'll be ready to go for a real walk around the facility."

Nagare looked at her and smiled small, "Thank you."

Risa helped him back into his chair and noticed he wasn't pulling his restraints back on like he normally did, "Nagare?"

He sat there silently in thought for a moment before looking up at Risa, "I wanted to spend more time with you tonight."

"Oh?" Risa's cheeks heated up slightly at his abrupt declaration.

Nagare was looking at her, his mismatched eyes boring into her emerald ones, "Does that surprise you?"

"Not really," She said honestly, watching as his head tilted to the side, "Actually, I've been really enjoying our time together."

"You have?" Nagare blinked, momentarily blocking the situation out as his mind replayed Tenkei's words, "So then, does this mean you like me?"

Risa's cheeks flared, "Well..." Not knowing how to his blunt approach, she nodded slowly still meeting his eye.

Reaching up without warning, he took one of her hands in his own and looked up at her, "It's strange how it feels when I hold your hand, almost like when I've activated my true power and feel the electrical current surge through my body. Do you feel something, too?"

The way he looked up at her made her body freeze but in such a pleasant way, as though he were admiring a beautifully crafted piece of art. His grip on her hand, although tense and foreign, was still gentle but lacked the hesitation it did before. He was sure of himself this time, instead of looking up at her with the nervousness swirling in his visible mismatched eyes.

He looked up at her like a man instead of the curious boy she'd grown accustomed to, and it made the insides of her belly tickle with a knowing sensation.

"I like you too," Risa blushed, unable to look away from his eyes as she answered his previous question.

Nagare blinked as though he hadn't expected her to answer with that and smiled, tugging her hand towards him as she gasped and fell forward. Risa blushed furiously, not having been expecting to be pulled directly onto his lap and having both of his arms wrap snugly around her. The two remained still like that, both getting used to the others presence so close to one another. Nagare took a moment to close his eyes, not even denying the fact he enjoyed having her body pressed against his own while Risa gripped the soft cloth of his garments and looked up at him.

Feeling her eyes on him, he opened his own and looked down into the emerald pools she'd been reborn with upon receiving the Green clan's true power. _Beautiful_ , was all that came to mind. He knew this term very well, seeing as how Yukari went on and on about what beautiful things were and the definition of the very word. He wouldn't say it aloud, but it repeated itself over and over in his mind as they stared at each other in awkward comfort.

Off to the side with a wicked smirk on his face, Tenkei watched with a gleeful expression at the two, "Atta boy, Nagare!"

"This isn't like you to spy, Mr. Iwa," Yukari's amused voice echoed in the hallway, as Tenkei looked back to see the tall, slender man leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed loosely over his chest and a grin spread across his lips, "Although, I myself must confess that I've been curious to know why our Nagare has been spending so much time with her. It makes sense now, even though the signs were there plainly obvious for those who were watching."

"Give him a break, he's new at this," Tenkei chuckled and walked over to him, "He's just as nervous as anyone else would be with their first experience with a woman."

Yukari nodded, "I hope this doesn't change their opinions on one another when it comes down to our duties as his clansmen."

"Don't be surprised if she receives special treatment at first," Tenkei looked back at the door before looking at Yukari, "He's been keeping an extra close watch on her, and now that their feelings are mutual he'll probably pull the reins on her a little tighter. He doesn't have any other previous experiences to compare to or that have taught him the meaning of distance, so it'll be a hard couple of weeks to look forward to while he figures things out."

Yukari chuckled, "You think?"

Tenkei nodded, "He's a man but he still has a lot of growing up to do, so hopefully she can help guide him in the right direction."

"You'll most likely have to help him when it comes in terms of affectionate gestures," Yukari grinned, "And when it comes to sex."

Tenkei sighed loudly, "That, I'm not looking forward to."

"You are his father figure," The younger of the two teased.

"Thanks, Yukari," Tenkei muttered, "I'd almost forgotten about that, having to go through _the talk_ and all. He's such an innocent mind, that who knows how he'll react."

Yukari looked at him, "Isn't he aware of what sexual intercourse is?"

"Vaguely," Tenkei crossed his arms, "But he's been willingly bound in that straitjacket," He muttered low so that only Yukari would be able to hear with the invisible crowd walking around them, "He most likely hasn't even had a healthy exploration."

The swordsman chuckled, "That will come."

 **\- x -**

Two days had passed since the mutual confession, and already all of the clan members noticed a change. Nagare smiled more, openly appreciating every little thing Risa had done during the day. Even Sukuna noticed a change, his eyes narrowing slightly every time he would watch his King eye Risa a certain way.

"So Nagare," Yukari finished applying the clay masque he'd prepared earlier that day and looked over to him, "Are you going to tell us what's had you so busy in the evenings?"

Nagare looked at him while Risa smiled, her eyes meeting Tenkei's briefly as the two finished preparing supper, "You're curious about that?"

"Mm," Yukari sat back with a smile, "Only our Mr. Iwa is aware of it, and Risa's remained silent about it so I wanted to hear it from you."

His eyes flashed to Risa, who shot him a wink before he looked at the elder swordsman, "I see," He blinked and looked up at Risa when she reached over to release the claps behind his neck to allow the restraints to fall from his body, "It seems I'm being instructed to show you."

Sukuna looked over and watched as the wheelchair Nagare was normally bound to unfolded as the man in question leaned forward before standing up, "Wow, Nagare! Are you really going to walk?!"

"Affirmative," Nagare stood tall and allowed the restraints to fully fall from his body before stepping over them, only casting a look back at Risa and Tenkei as the two turned to watch him with smiles on their faces, "Risa has been helping to condition my body so that I am able to walk without the use of my power."

Yukari stood up and clapped, "Wonderful!"

Sukuna watched him with wide eyes, amazed that his King was mobile if only for a short period of time, "Really?" He shot up and looked at Risa, "That's awesome!"

Risa smiled and walked over, noticing Nagare had wobbled slightly and took his arm much like she did during their private lessons, "He's come a long way in just under two weeks," She looked at Sukuna and grinned, "Soon he may even be able to beat you at a race, Sukuna."

The child's cheeks tinted pink as he grinned, "Maybe."

"Race, race!" Kotosaka cawed, "Nagare beat you at a race!"

Yukari moved his mirror aside so that he was sitting on the far side of the couch while Risa led Nagare over to the other side, allowing him to sit down before she went to finish supper.

"How does it feel to move around without restriction, Nagare?" Yukari smiled, taking in his King's happy expression.

"It feels good," Nagare answered honestly, "It's been twenty years since I've been able to move freely without exhausting my power."

"Enjoy it," Yukari sighed softly, "Soon you may even be able to join our Mr. Iwa and Risa while they go run their errands."

"I'm hoping to do so eventually," Nagare nodded.

Risa walked over with two plates and handed both of them one before going to grab Sukuna's, "At the table please, Sukuna."

"Why just me?" Sukuna muttered, dropping down unceremoniously in front of his spot at the table with his arms crossed.

Risa grinned, "Because you always make a mess of yourself when you eat this meal, so I don't want any objections."

He pouted, "Fine."

"I'll join you," Tenkei offered with a grin, sitting down opposite to him.

Sitting down in between Yukari and Nagare, Risa finished serving the others and sighed contently when she rested to enjoy her meal.

"So, you've always used Kotosaka as your mediator?" Risa asked in between bites.

He nodded, "He has been my eyes and ears around the city ever since the Kagutsu crater," Looking at her, he tilted his head, "He was also effected by the incident and lost his family, so when he followed Mr. Iwa and I to our residence we couldn't turn him away."

"That was very kind of you," Risa smiled.

Nagare smiled back, "He was my first clansman," Reaching over, Nagare took her hand in his own and examined her fingers from knuckle to tip, "Yukari was next, followed by Sukuna and now you."

She watched him, "You only want to stay in a small group?"

"For the most part," He admitted, "Numbers usually mean power with a lesser clan but I have strong, capable clansmen that I can depend on and that's all I need."

She gripped his hand and smiled softly as Yukari nodded and Sukuna grinned, "That's right!"

"Tomorrow we have a difficult mission," Yukari looked at Nagare, "May we request your lovely lady friend to join us?"

Nagare looked at him and blinked, "Lady friend?" He looked at Risa and then Yukari, "You mean Risa?"

"We're all aware that you two have something special going on," He had an innocent grin on his face as Tenkei nodded with his own very sly grin adorned on his lips, "And since she is with our King, I feel as though I must ask permission to have her join Sukuna and I."

The Green King nodded slowly as Risa sat there with her cheeks flaring, "Yukari?"

"Yes?" He looked at her.

Tenkei chuckled, "It's my fault. I followed you two earlier and saw your little moment," He smirked as she went slightly wide eyed, "Yukari caught me so I couldn't lie."

"Oh, I see," Nagare looked at Tenkei, "You wanted to make sure I was doing things right?"

Risa looked at Nagare, "What do you mean?"

"He coached me so that I would understand how to react when you and I exchanged our affirmative feelings for one another," Nagare stated, not understanding why he was receiving a dull look from the elder King, "What?"

Tenkei shook his head, "You couldn't be more uptight, could you?"

"I don't understand what you mean?" He frowned, "Am I doing something wrong?"

Risa smiled and poked his cheek, immediately gaining his full attention, "He means that you don't need to speak so formally about it, Nagare."

"Ah," He blinked, making Risa grin slightly at how innocent he looked at that moment, "Then how should I relay our current relationship?"

Tenkei spit out the large sip of his beer he'd been enjoying and looked over to Nagare, "You sly fox, already calling her your girlfriend when you haven't even asked her yet!"

"Isn't that what she is?" Nagare asked, looking at a bashful Risa.

Yukari wrapped his arm around Risa's shoulders and grinned, "He's smitten already, how beautiful!"

Sukuna rolled his eyes, "Gross. Just don't start kissing in front of me, please!"

Tenkei chuckled, "Oh, Sukuna. One day, that will be you."

Nagare watched as Yukari teased Risa before looking at Sukuna, "Would you be offended if Risa and I were to exchange affectionate gestures in front of you?"

"Just don't kiss. That's gross," Sukuna repeated, stuffing a huge glob of white rice into his mouth, "Hugging is okay, I guess."

Tenkei grinned, "Are you afraid you'll fall second on her list of favorite children?"

"You'll always be my favorite, Sukuna!" Risa grinned, "I promise!"

Sukuna went red and huffed, looking away.

"So," Yukari leaned against the arm of the couch and smirked, resting his head on his fist as he looked at his King and Risa, "Have you even kissed yet?"

Tenkei chuckled, "Don't rush them before they even break the ice, Yukari," He teased, looking at an owl-eyed Nagare and a blushing Risa, "They haven't even officially hugged yet."

"But I did," Nagare blinked, "I've held her."

Risa blushed and nodded, earning a gentle knuckle-bump to her cheek from Yukari, "Don't be so bashful! We're family here."

Kotosaka flapped his wings, "Bashful! Risa's bashful!"

Risa giggled, "I'm working on it, Kotosaka."

Flying over, Kotosaka landed on Risa's shoulder and picked at her hair surprisingly softly.

Yukari smiled, "You've officially been accepted into your new place as a part of the clan."

"New place?" She blinked.

"Yes," He grinned teasingly, "Not quite a queen, but you're of higher standard than us now since you're closer to Nagare than Sukuna and I are," He winked, " _Much_ closer."

Risa frowned, "Don't tease and start with innuendos. I got enough of those with my older brother from the years he teased me with my childhood crush."

"I bet your childhood crush has nothing on our Nagare," Yukari was grinning.

She shrugged and winked, "I don't know, I never got to see him."

"I see what you did there," Tenkei chuckled, already showing signs of being intoxicated.

Nagare took the opportunity to snatch Risa's hand, holding it snugly in his own and watched as she giggled and smiled while Yukari continued his teasing. Sukuna watched and muttered to himself, trying his best to ignore everyone as he turned to play his game. Tenkei continued drinking and eyed Nagare, grinning at the fact he was openly showing his affection, albeit in a small gesture towards the woman of his choice.

"So, can she join us for that mission, Nagare?" Sukuna asked, his eyes glued to the screen.

Nagare nodded, "I will allow it."

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was kind of all over the place but in the spirit and beauty of a miniseries that has an undetermined amount of chapters as of yet (although I'm thinking six or seven, not sure) I have to push things along faster than normal.**

 **Keep in mind, the previous chapter was set a week after Risa's arrival and that this one is roughly three weeks in if you count the time skip from last chapter. :)**

 **Also, can we all take a moment to appreciate innocent Nagare getting the beginning stages of "the talk" from daddy Tenkei? :'D**

 **I don't plan on having a naughty chapter in this, but for my pervy readers I would be willing to have an implied part. I want to keep this story T-rated after all. ;)**

 **Next chapter will be out sometime in the next couple of days!**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


	4. CH IV

**Ahhh~ So much Nagare love! :D**

 **So I figured I'd type this up while my mum is sitting in the hospital waiting for her appointment, so instead of waiting here for ten hours in boredom because my cellphone battery only lasts so long that I would bring my laptop in!**

 **And also, I've decided Imma make a somewhat naughty chapter towards the end. It's not going to be like any of my other chapters like in Series of Fortunate Events or in Pieces of Me (my other K stories should you wish to adventure ;D) but it'll be entertaining... Because Nagare's an innocent boy locked in an adults body where horny feelings will run rampant. LOOL**

 **Akakocat – I'm glad you're enjoying all of the fluff! ;)**

 **RJ – Welcome new lovely reviewer~ :D Thank you so much for enjoying this fic! I'm so happy you enjoy my OC paired with Nagare! I had a lot of time to think about who I would have partnered someone as complex and delicate as he is, but I think she does the job! ;) I will definitely do a little more background on her as well as explore her relationships with the others!**

 **Halloween Witch – Isn't he though? Such a straightforward, blunt man that goes for it! As for the naughty stuff, I have something planned out for that because I wouldn't be me if I didn't at least try to incorporate SOMETHING dirty in my work. ;D And yes, Nagare is trying very hard to be able to walk with her without worries of falling over! ;)**

 **lovelyanimeangel – Why thank you lovely reviewer! :D I hope to meet your expectations with this in the future chapters~**

 **kawaihana – Here you go lovely reviewer! :)**

 **Ephemeral Paranoia – Glad you enjoy the idea of Daddy dearest ruining our pure little Green King's mind as much as I do. ;D I will definitely be adding in more of their relationships with Risa as a family and individually, as I plan on stretching this a little father than six chapters. I want to take my time with them since I won't be following my other series or the actual Return of King's plot. And thank you so much for the compliment for my other K fics, it's very much appreciated! :'D**

* * *

 **Tenkei's Game – Part One**

 **CH IV**

* * *

"It's been so long since I've felt the sun on my skin that I'd almost forgotten what it feels like!" Risa smiled brightly as Yukari chuckled at her enthusiasm, "It's so bright, too!"

He smiled, "Ah yes, this would be your first time in the sun with those new eyes of yours. Just make sure not to stare up into the light or you'll do more harm than good."

"I know," She grinned at him, "I may be new to this but I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were," He winked.

Sukuna walked a head of the two and turned around to look back at them, "Since we've finished the mission, should we go and pick all of that stuff up that Mr. Iwa wanted?"

"Of course," Yukari smiled, "He specifically requested a few other personal items that only I can get, so I'll leave you two to go and pick up everything else," He looked at Risa, "You and Sukuna will be good on your own?"

Risa's brow rose, "What kind of personal items?"

"That's a secret," Yukari winked with a sly grin, "Where would you like to meet back?"

"Here is good," She eyed him with suspicion, "Is an hour enough time for you?"

He nodded, "Plenty," He looked at Sukuna, "Please be good for her and carry the majority of the bags."

"I know, I know," Sukuna muttered, "I'm not a kid anymore, Yukari."

Risa smiled and stroked his hair gently, "Come on, let's go so we get done our stuff first."

"Yeah!" He smirked, "We're going to finish faster than you."

Yukari shook his head with a chuckle, "You think so, do you?"

"Want to wager on it?" Yukari looked down at Risa, somewhat shocked that she was the one who brought it up, "As it stands, you're not in this for JUNGLE points so we'll sweeten the deal."

Yukari smirked, "Is that so? Well then, might I suggest something for this wager should I win?"

"Go for it," She crossed her arms with a grin on her face.

He suddenly leaned down and whispered something in her ear as Sukuna watched the exchange, blinking when Risa's face turned five shades of dark red, "How does that sound?"

"Yukari!" Risa spluttered, "I can't do that in front of everyone!"

"Why not?" He grinned, "You and our Nagare are fairly open with one another, so I don't see it being an issue."

Risa stared up at him incredulously for a moment before sighing, "Fine... I'll just have to make sure I'm here before you to avoid the humiliation."

"If you can beat me, that is," He smiled, "Now, what would you have me do?"

She looked at him, "If Sukuna and I get here before you," She paused for a moment before grinning, "You have to go a full twenty-four hours without pampering yourself or fussing over yourself in front of a mirror."

"So cruel," He sighed, "But fair enough," He reached out and took her hand as they shook on it, "You've got a deal."

. . .

"Well, this should be interesting," Tenkei chuckled as he continued to pop pieces of popcorn into his mouth while he and Nagare watched the small trio on the large holographic screen, "I wonder what that sly dog Yukari will have her do if he gets there first?"

Nagare nodded, "I wonder, as well," He looked over to Tenkei, "What is it you sent Yukari out for?"

"I can't tell you right now," Tenkei tried his best to hide his sly grin behind a mask of innocence, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Without a word, Nagare looked back at the screen and fixated on Risa and Sukuna as the two made their way to the market.

. . .

"Alright Sukuna, here's the list of things we need for tonight," Risa pulled it out of her pocket and stared as it unfolded into several pages, "... That Mr. Iwa... He did this on purpose."

Sukuna smirked, "This is nothing!" Rolling his sleeves up, he tore half of the pages out of her hands and looked it over, "I'll gather half and you gather half. Yukari and I have been here so many times before that I practically know this store like the back of my hand!"

"I'm counting on you, Sukuna!" Risa blinked and he was gone, running off to go and best his elder brother figure, "I wish I had his energy."

As Risa walked the halls and collected the things on her list, she noticed red boxes with chocolates splayed everywhere that called out to the shoppers compelling them to pick them up, "Oh yeah, it's close to Valentine's Day. I'd almost forgotten."

She remembered once a few years back when a boy around her home had brought her a box shaped like a heart that would make noises from its interior when she shook it, immediately recognizing it as she saw it for the first time. He'd given her a heart filled with chocolates and received a slap in the face that very same day, only due to the fact his kind gesture was foiled by a perverted touch to her behind.

 _"Boys!" She yelled at him, "You're all a bunch of perverts!"_

Looking back at the recent chain of events she knew Nagare would be different in that type of situation because like her, he didn't know what to expect. They may exchange a long, drawn out hug or continue with their private excursions to their titled training room to continue his walking exercises. Perhaps he would even surprise her with another bold declaration that would cause her heart to momentarily stop and her eyes to widen.

He definitely kept her on her toes with his moves, but she figured (much like everything else) it was all calculated and thought out.

Then again...

Risa shook her head and walked passed the stand with the chocolate-filled hearts and walked down the aisle decorated in red and pink. Her eyes scanned everything that she passed by as she attempted to find something for each of her family members. When she'd found a chocolate rose, she plucked it out and set it in her basket for Yukari. A couple feet away she'd found a small package that contained video game shapes in a box decorated in hearts and in controllers and immediately picked it up for Sukuna. She continued to wander that aisle for another few minutes until she found something for both Tenkei and Kotosaka, having scouted out a bird-safe treat for him as well as a case of a beverage that just needed a splash of alcohol to create.

"Now then," She looked back and noticed she'd made her way down the entire aisle, "What do I get for you, Nagare?"

She stood there in silence for a moment before deciding to continue with her list so she could think it over while she shopped. After a few minutes she'd run into Sukuna, who hadn't noticed the treats she'd so skillfully hidden beneath all of her other items and fist-bumped him for completing his work fast. After paying for their purchases, the two made their way out of the store and back to the meeting place.

"Such a gross holiday," Sukuna scowled, "Valentine's Day is a useless holiday."

Risa grinned, "You say that now, but once you're older and have found someone special you'll understand why boys and girls enjoy it so much."

"Pfft, as if that will happen," He muttered, "My parents used to go out on a fancy dinner after father brought mother home some expensive gift and a huge bundle of roses. Are you going to do something like that for Nagare?"

"I'm actually at a loss as to what to do for him," Risa frowned, "This is my first time actually participating in Valentine's Day, so I'd like to make it a very pleasant experience."

"You could always cook supper tonight and make him something special? Nagare always goes on about how much he loves your cooking," Sukuna looked up at her.

Risa nodded, "I've been considering that, but it's not exactly romantic or thoughtful to just him," She brought her fingers to her chin and suddenly looked deep in thought, "I wonder..."

"I wonder what Yukari went to go and get," Sukuna blurted out, "Mr. Iwa never asks for anything out of the ordinary."

Risa nodded in agreement, "I've been wondering that myself."

"You don't suppose its dirty magazines or something?" Sukuna asked as if it were a common occurrence for this to happen, "Since he left only Yukari to go and get him something, it probably has to do with his perverted, naked girl fetish."

Risa deadpanned, "Sukuna..."

"What? He's a perverted old man sometimes," Sukuna looked up at her.

Risa blinked and finally understood why Tenkei had given her _that look_ before they'd left, "That jerk!" Grabbing Sukuna's hand, she pulled him into a faster pace, "He planned this!"

"Planned what?!" Sukuna struggled to keep up with her after being pulled into an awkward hold, "Tell me what's going on!"

Risa and Sukuna turned the corner and stopped in their tracks, seeing Yukari standing beside the bench where they'd agreed to meet and bristled when he waved at them.

"What took you two so long?" He taunted, "I've been here for almost fifteen minutes waiting."

Risa's eyes landed on a package concealed by a dark maroon bag before she looked back at Yukari, "He set you up for this, didn't he?"

"Perhaps," Yukari mused with a grin, "Let's go back," He winked at her, "I believe you have something to pay up since I won the wager."

Risa groaned while Sukuna stared at the two, confused as to what was going to happen.

. . .

When they returned to the base, Yukari made a point to push Risa forward and into the main sitting area first as Nagare and Tenkei looked at her blushing face. The minute her eyes fell on Tenkei however, she glared and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You!" Her smirked at her, "You and Yukari are going to be the death of me!"

Tenkei shrugged, "It's all in good fun!"

Nagare looked at the two and blinked, "What is in good fun?"

Risa went red, "N-Nothing."

"Go on, Risa," Yukari gave her a gently nudge forward, "Or should I walk you through the steps once again?"

Sukuna groaned, "Please don't make me listen to that again!"

"Yukari," She looked back at him, "I'll make you and Mr. Iwa suffer for this," She gave him a silent warning glare before making her way over to a curious Nagare, "Nagare..."

He looked up at her with those wide, mismatched eyes of his and caused her to falter slightly. As she slowly walked to him, she could hear Tenkei and Yukari behind her shuffling to get Sukuna out of the room. When the two new lovers were left alone, Risa inhaled deeply before pressing the green button to release Nagare's chair.

Nagare looked up at her, "Risa?"

"Shh," Taking another deep breath, she brought shaky hands to his face and cupped both of his cheeks, "Please don't look at me like I'm about to steal your virtue."

He blinked his wide eyes up at her, "I'm just curious as to what you're about to do," Even without looking, she could see his arms strain against his binds as they itched to hold her, "Could you please undo my binds before you proceed?"

That made her blush and nod slowly, as she reached behind his neck to unbuckle him. Once his upper body was free, he reached up and touched both of her arms as he locked eyes with her.

"You're shaking?" He frowned slightly, "Is something wrong?"

Risa took his face in her hands again, "No," Before her nervousness could take a grip on her, she leaned forward and claimed his lips in an awkward kiss before pulling away.

Had the two been aware of their audience when they pulled away the two may have gotten bashful, but instead they just stared at one another with wide eyes. In his almost instant reaction, Nagare pulled her by her arms towards his body and met her lips once more with a little more confidence than she had brought to their first exchange. It was tender and light, just like their first kiss should have been. She could feel his hands gripping her arms to keep her still, holding her there so that he could take his time enjoying the new sensations.

For her, it was like he was the anchor holding her down in a comforting embrace of a tropical sea.

Nagare looked up at her with those blue and green eyes of his and had a light dusting of rose on his cheeks, "My apologies for getting carried away."

"No, not at all," She blushed, letting a small smile slip as he looked up at her like he'd done something wrong, "This is part of it, Nagare."

He nodded, "I know," He pulled her forward again until she was sitting on his lap like how their private sessions usually ended, "Were you uncomfortable at the thought of kissing me?"

"No, not like you may think," Risa looked up at him "I would have just liked a little more privacy and for it to be our idea instead of..." She looked over to where she knew they were hiding, " _Nosy clansmen_."

Nagare smiled and nodded, "You're right, it would have had more meaning," She blinked, "Nonetheless, it was pleasant either way."

She could almost hear Tenkei slapping a hand to his forehead at Nagare's words and Yukari sighing with a shake of his head.

"You know," She reached up and poked his cheek, "You need to stop sounding so formal when it comes to these things."

Nagare looked at her, "I'm doing it again?"

"Mm," She nodded, "Force of habit I'm assuming?"

He nodded, "I suppose."

The other rejoined them and grinned at their position, "So, you were curious as to what I had Yukari pick up?" Tenkei walked over and set the maroon bag on Risa's lap as her and Nagare stared at the package, "We'll leave you two alone to open that."

Yukari waved and winked while Sukuna rolled his eyes and muttered something about his two elder companions being perverts before Nagare and Risa were finally left alone.

"Oh God," Risa sighed, "I'm even more nervous to open this now than I was when I saw Yukari with it in the first place."

Nagare used the tips of his fingers to slowly pull the lip of the bag open and leaned forward to peek inside while Risa watched him, "I don't know what those are?"

"What?" She leaned forward and reached in, her fingers connecting with something lacy that had a somewhat sticky texture, "He didn't..."

Pulling it out, Risa's face went the darkest shade of red that Nagare had ever seen.

"'Edible Underwear'?" Nagare read off the tag, "Why would you need those?"

"... I'm going to kill them," Risa tossed the item to the floor before hopping off Nagare's lap and proceeded to empty its contents on the round table in the middle of the floor, "... Oh yeah, they're definitely dying tonight."

What spilled out of the bag was not only other pieces of racy Valentine's Day themed lingerie, but a box of fitting _protectors_ and lubricant. There was also cherry-flavored body rub and chocolate-covered strawberries in a transparent package.

Never having actually seen or been told what a condom was, Risa picked up the box gently and brought it to her face for inspection. When she'd read what they were for, she immediately dropped them and inhaled sharply with her cheeks flaming.

She continued to star down at everything while Nagare blinked, "Are you sure this wasn't for Yukari?" He looked at the girl in front of him, "I don't exactly know what any of that is."

"Well, uh..." Risa looked back at him for a moment before hastily stuffing all of the _gifts_ back into the maroon bag, including the edible undergarments that had been discarded on the floor, "I don't know either, but whatever it is, it's probably very naughty."

"Naughty?" Nagare blinked, "As in use for sexual encounters?" His eyes fell on a small note that had been discarded when Risa emptied the bag onto the table, "What does that say?"

Risa followed his eyes and found the note, leaning over to pick it up and scanned it quickly.

"Dear Nagare and Risa," She read aloud, "I hope you won't think too low of me once you see the contents of this bag, but it's for your own good. Yukari and I hope that this Valentine's Day you will put some of this to good use and do a little, good ol' fashioned exploration. Learn to enjoy each other and lighten up! You've got two days to figure out what everything is used for and then you're on your own!"

Nagare stared up at her while she stared at the paper.

"... I'm going to murder the Gray King and his accomplice tonight."

 **\- x -**

Two days later on the dot, Yukari managed to avoid getting the ever lovin' beaten out of him and snickered when Tenkei took Nagare off to the side. He knew what their conversation was going to consist of, so he took it upon himself to educate Risa in return. When he'd found her, she was laying on the floor with Sukuna while he tried to explain to her how to play the game he was currently halfway through.

"And then you just kill all of the main bosses," Sukuna grinned, "Its easy!"

Risa nodded slowly, "For you, maybe," She giggled, "How about I just watch and learn from you?"

He nodded, "Fine! Just be glad that you're learning from the best!"

"Well, you two seem cozy," Yukari chuckled and brushed off the halfhearted glare sent his way, "May I borrow Risa for a few minutes, Sukuna?"

The boy grunted, "But I just started the level I was going to show her!"

"It will only be a few minutes, so please don't whine," Yukari chided, "It's unsightly."

Sukuna muttered something incoherent and nodded, "Fine, but don't be long!"

Risa reluctantly got up and left the main room with the tall male and looked up at him, "What's up?"

"I've come to give you some advice."

"Oh, I see," She glared, "To go along with that bag of goodies Tenkei had you buy for Nagare and myself?"

"You could say that," He grinned, "But, since we both know you're more comfortable with me than you are with Tenkei I felt I should be the one to sit down and talk to you."

"Oh no, I'm not talking naughty stuff with you!" Risa cupped her hands over her ears like a child, "Not happening!"

Yukari sighed, "Don't be immature about this. It's a fact of life."

"Na na na na na na~" Risa sang, "I can't hear you~"

Yukari watched her and deadpanned, "Really?"

"Oh, look! Kotosaka just flew by and needs my help!" Risa pointed, "I should go see what's wrong–YUKARI!"

The tall male hoisted her up and walked over to the wall, pinning her hands above her head and loomed over her with a sweet, beautiful smile, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Risa. It's really your choice."

"... Let's go with the easy way," She shuddered and sank into herself, suddenly very afraid of this side of Yukari at that moment.

. . .

"Good morning!" Yukari sang as he walked into the main area, noticing both Risa and Nagare were absent, "I see they haven't crawled out of bed yet?"

Tenkei yawned, "Leave them be. It was a big night for them," He dished out a plate of eggs and sausage for the tall male before handing it to him and then held out another plate as Sukuna walked in to join them, "Good morning, sleepy-head."

"Mm," Sukuna rubbed his eyes before accepting his breakfast and sat down with a loud thud on the floor, "You guys were going on about loud noises and strange things happening that I didn't get much sleep thinking it would keep me up," He glared, "It was so quiet last night I could have heard a needle drop on the floor!"

Tenkei and Yukari exchanged curious glances, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sukuna stuffed a fork-full of egg into his mouth and chewed, "They talked for a few minutes and then everything went silent."

"You spied on them?" Yukari grinned, "Sukuna, you're only thirteen!"

The boy glared, "I didn't spy on them!"

"Well, you may not have," Tenkei chuckled, "But I did."

Yukari looked at him, "Well, are congratulations in order?"

"No!" He sighed, "Nagare didn't know how to approach the subject or even how to initiate after I'd told him all I could. He was more flustered than she was."

Yukari sighed, "Poor Nagare," He took a bite of his food and looked at Tenkei, "Perhaps if we leave them alone more often? It can only be a matter of time before that curious mind of his desires some than just a simple kiss or touch to the face."

"Well, it's been a little over a month since she's been here so maybe we're pushing them too fast?" Tenkei grinned, "I was so damn excited that my boy finally got interested in a woman that it was easy to forget that she's going to be his first for everything."

Sukuna glared, "I'm eating!"

"Oh, Sukuna," Yukari looked at him, "One day it will be you who is in Nagare's position, so why get so uptight?"

He huffed and continued to shovel his breakfast into his mouth as fast as he could while Tenkei lazed on the sofa.

It took only fifteen minutes of patience before Risa made her way into the room, "Morning," She caught all of the curious glances set her way and blushed, "Nothing happened!"

"We know," Both Tenkei and Yukari sighed.

Risa glared, "Perverts. You were listening, weren't you?!"

When neither of them said a word she groaned, "No privacy in this place!"

"Like you need it!" Tenkei grinned, "You two are so innocent you'd give an angel a run for its money!"

Risa crossed her arms, "I don't see anything wrong with that!"

"You'll be tainted soon enough," Yukari winked, "Once you've had a taste of that forbidden fruit, it'll all go downhill from there."

Risa's face went red. To make matters worse, Nagare walked in free of his binds and stood behind her.

"Look whose _up_ ," Tenkei smirked, knowing that would fly right over Nagare's head (which it did), "Long night?"

Nagare shook his head and took Risa's hand, leading her over to the little kitchenette. Tenkei stood up and stopped them, motioning for them to sit down as he dished up their meals and handed them their plates.

"We're going out today so you two will have the base to yourselves," Tenkei looked at Yukari, "We'll go and do some digging to see if that annoying Gold King is finally reaching his time."

Nagare nodded, "As you wish," He looked at Tenkei, "Be careful."

"As always," He grinned.

* * *

 **Stupid place to end it but I have a reason why I'm doing this. ;)**

 **As for the others teasing and poking and prodding in their personal business, it really reminded me of the time when a friend of mine mercilessly teased her little sister when she got her first boyfriend. Yukari just reminded me of her in that sense, so I couldn't help myself! ;P**

 **In regards to Nagare and Tenkei's chat, I PROMISE we will see what happened during that moment but not until chapter six. :D**

 **I love you all so very much and am really happy that so many Green clan fans have come out of hiding and are enjoying this as much as I enjoy typing it!**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


	5. CH V

**Hey guys~! :D**

 **So unfortunately for this chapter I won't be answering reviews because I still can't see the new ones that had been posted for the previous chapter. I sent a message to Fanfiction's admins and hopefully they can resolve that soon! I figure I'm not the only one going through this but I hope not too many are experiencing this, because it's annoying as fukk.**

 **If they end up appearing within the next little bit between updates, I will answer every question posted but right now I just want to say a huge thank you to Nagare's and JUNGLE's fandom for their support. ;D**

 **Oh and by the way, for those of you who don't understand my writing, I tend to skip ahead sometimes and then randomly go back so this is one of those times. This is the chapter a few of you thought was missing when I'd mentioned Yukari, Sukuna and Risa going out on a mission. :)**

* * *

 **Her Technique**

 **CH V**

* * *

"Our target is someone who is considered to be extremely dangerous, so Sukuna and I will lead," Yukari explained, looking down at Risa as she followed along with her two clansmen.

She looked up at him, "You don't have to coddle me, Yukari. I'm quite capable of holding my own, I can assure you on that."

He smiled, "I didn't mean to sound that way. I'm not doubting your abilities at all, I'm just assuring you that we will be there to protect you. It's been a while since you've actually gone on a mission and now that you have your sight, I'm only worried that it will take some time for you to get used to."

"Thank you," She smiled softly, "You're so thoughtful to me, Yukari. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Yukari winked, "Simply refer to me as your elder brother and I we'll call it even."

"Will do," She winked back with a grin.

"Hey, look!" Sukuna pointed ahead of the group towards where their target was, noticing there were several others who were not supposed to be present at that time, "Do take them out, too?"

Yukari looked over and assessed the situation, "Nagare was very clear when he told us that we are to eliminate this man at all cost."

That was all Sukuna needed to hear as he charged forward, earning a surprised gasp from Risa, "He can't go in there alone!"

"Don't worry about him," Yukari assured her, "He's quite powerful and is more than capable of defending himself."

Risa nodded slowly and followed him towards the already escalating battle. Sukuna had successfully engaged almost all of the targets guards, using his scythe to block all bullets or other projectiles being aimed at him and mowed through several of them with his nimble, slight form.

Watching, Risa stared in awe as she witnessed Yukari draw his precious Ayamachi in front of her for the very first time. It was beautiful to be able to watch him move like poetry, with every precise swing of the blade and every graceful twist and turn.

It had been the first time she got to watch either of them actually fight, so being able to see for herself what the rumors told her about them was absolutely true. They were complete opposites but very perfectly complimented each other's fighting style.

"Hey there girly," One of the men walked towards her with a crowbar in his hands and a twisted smirk on his face, "What's a gorgeous little thing like you doing here without protection?"

Risa looked at him, seeing his smirk widen as well as several others, "I can assure you that I'm with them."

"Look at those eyes," One cracked a sick and twisted grin, "The boss would love to have them."

She stood in the middle as all of the men surrounded her, eyes flickering to each of their faces as they prepared themselves to attack.

"Why don't you come with us quietly and we'll make sure you get taken care of," The first one spoke, lifting the bar in his hand only to slap it down in the palm of his other repeatedly in a very taunting way, "If not, then I'm afraid we'll have to put a scratch on that pretty face of yours."

Risa smiled, "It would be amusing to see you try."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Cocky, huh? You've got no grounds to be considering that brat and the man-woman over there are currently preoccupied."

"I don't need their protection," Risa finally moved, sliding one leg back behind her and got into a stance that resembled a monk's pose, "Now, who will be first?"

From behind, she heard the footsteps of three and immediately closed her eyes. With a graceful, swift movement she pivoted on her foot and slammed her hand into the man's chest with more than enough force to knock the wind out of him. With one crumpling to the ground, she blocked the baseball bat swung at her form with her arm before delivering a speedy kick to the man's side and sending him flying several feet away on impact.

"How the fuck is that possible?!" One of them said, "She's got her fucking eyes closed!"

The man with the crowbar narrowed his eyes and snarled, "She's mocking us. Get her!"

The six standing men all rushed her at once, making Risa smile as she sensed their movement and listened to the sounds of their feet hitting the ground. Even the way the air shifted around her as they closed in on her personal space changed, making it easy for her to maneuver herself to attack or defend while they assaulted her.

She moved like lightning for a woman who denied herself sight as she fought. The man standing back watching could hardly believe his eyes, his jaw becoming slack while she finished the six men off in rapid pace. They didn't stand a chance.

"Now then," She opened her eyes only to look at the last man standing, "How about you?"

He gripped the bar in his hands tightly and gave her a seething look, "Bring it, bitch!"

"That's rude of you to call me that," Risa glared, "Be a man and take your beating without complaining."

He didn't have a chance to move as she shot forward, delivering a sharp jab of her right elbow to his abdomen. In that instant, she also moved and swung her leg into the air to kick the bar clean from his hand before slamming the palm of her hand into his chin. There was a sickening crack as his head shot back, followed by the muffled sound of his body dropping to the ground with a lifeless thud.

"Well," Risa looked over to see Yukari standing not too far from her with a pleasant grin on his face, "Just as beautiful as I'd imagined you'd be."

Risa felt her cheeks heat up, "Thanks."

"Come," He motioned for her to follow and took off into a sprint, "Sukuna is already tailing our target so we need to hurry if we hope to have a piece of the fun."

Risa nodded and ran beside him, surprising the taller male that she was more than capable of keeping up with him.

. . .

 _"Alright my little angel, I've got some good news for you," A five year old Risa looked up and towards the sound of her father's voice and smiled, "Your grandfather has agreed to let me train you in our family's art. What do you say?"_

 _Risa grinned brightly, "You mean that karate training big brother went into?"_

 _"It's a little more different than what your brother is doing, but yes, something similar," He chuckled and patted the top of her head, "Let's go get started, honey."_

 _Risa felt his hand grasp hers and followed obediently beside him, not minding that he was vague about the details of what she was about to endure and put her faith in him fully._

 _"Alright," He stopped them when they arrived in the middle of a large room that resembled a dojo, "To better prepare you for the outside world, I'm going to teach you how to sense everything around you. You're going to be able to tell the change in the wind, feel the movement of your opponent and even be sensitive enough to feel the other's heartrate pulsate in the air."_

 _Risa gasped, "Really? Is that even possible?"_

 _"It is when you have the proper training," He smiled down at his daughter, "My father and his father before him had undergone similar training to that of a monk, so meditation will be a big part of this from now until you're old enough physically to endure the more brutal part of this training."_

 _Risa gave no indication of hesitation, "I will make you proud, papa!"_

 _He chuckled, "I know you will, honey."_

. . .

"Get back here!" Sukuna glared daggers at the man who was currently running away, "Stop being a coward and take it like a man!"

Risa and Yukari managed to catch up to the ground and took a shortcut to cut them off, effectively halting the group shielding the man they were after.

Risa flattened four of his guards while Yukari finished the other three off while Sukuna stood behind the man and smirked.

"Listen," The man was trembling, "I never did what your King said I did!"

Yukari shrugged a delicate shoulder, "I'm afraid I'm in no position to offer you another way out. Our Nagare deems you unnecessary and wants you eliminated."

Sukuna gripped his scythe and watched with excitement, "Can I be the one to do it, Yukari?!"

"Patience, Sukuna," Yukari scolded.

The younger boy scowled, "But I want to get this over with so I can get back to my game! Besides, this guy is worth over fifteen thousand points!"

"Is that what you care about most of all?" Risa giggled.

Sukuna nodded with a proud smirk, "All that matters most in this world is winning and beating every boss you can until the very end!"

"Explains your obsession for always perfecting each and every level of your games," She grinned.

Yukari smiled as he watched the two before turning his attention back to the man, who watched the conversation with wide, terrified eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" He asked incredulously.

Risa looked at him and blinked her stunning emeralds at him, "Pardon?"

Pulling the left side of his blazer open and delving his right hand into its depths, he pulled out a revolved and aimed at Risa. He had a confident smirk in place of the terror-stricken expression mere seconds ago and as his finger curled around the trigger, he let out a dark chuckle and watched the expression on Risa's face turn from calm to frantic for a split second.

Yukari was the first to knock the man down and pin him on the ground with a booted foot while both Risa and Sukuna grinned down at him after both getting a hit in after their older companion subdued him.

"L-Let me go!" The man tried to struggled but it was useless, "I'll do anything, I swear!"

Risa frowned, "I hate it when they beg for their life."

"My, quite twisted aren't you?" Yukari mused.

Risa pouted, "I'm just stating a fact!"

Sukuna nodded in agreement, "She's right though!"

Yukari shook his head at the two and muttered under his breath about how he didn't understand those two before leaning down to better examine his prisoner, "Anything you would like to say before we finish this mission?"

"Yeah," The man screamed, "Spare my life! Tell your King I won't betray him!"

Yukari gave the man a closed eyed smile, "Consider it done."

The man's screams died off after a few seconds as the green blade of Sukuna's scythe pierced the mans chest. Risa had to look away, truly wanting to keep a gruesome scene like that from her mind.

"Well, now that the mission has been settled, shall we head back?" Yukari asked as he stretched his arms out in front of him.

Sukuna grinned proudly, "Yes! We can tell Nagare about how he tried to run away but we got him and how amazing Risa is when she uses that fighting style of hers!"

Risa's cheeks went red, "No, that's alright if we omit the last part."

"Don't be modest," Yukari chided, "You have spectacular talent."

Risa sighed and cupped her face with both cheeks, "Stop, you're embarrassing me!"

. . .

"So, things went good?" Tenkei asked as the group returned to the base.

He watched them all settle themselves somewhere in the room with a knowing grin as Yukari nodded, "Of course."

"He tried to run but we caught him," Sukuna boasted as he flung his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it somewhere to be forgotten until it was needed again, "You should have seen Risa! She kicked ass today!"

"Language!" Yukari gave the young teen a hard stare.

Sukuna pouted, "Sorry..."

Nagare watched the two with a smile before his eyes landed on Risa, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him and nodded, "It was weird to be on a mission that I could see what was going on," She suddenly blushed, "I closed my eyes for most of it."

"Nothing to be ashamed of," He was smiling, "Come and join me?"

Pink stained her cheeks as she got up from her spot on the couch to go over to him, slowly lowering herself onto his lap after the top part of the wheelchair unfolded to invite her in. Tenkei watched from his spot at the small mobile stove and smiled to himself, watching at how comfortable the two had become.

"Yes!" Sukuna grinned brightly at the tiny TV screen, "Final boss of level one, dead!"

Yukari smiled at him before continuing with his normal routine of pampering himself in the mirror of his small white dresser.

"So Risa," Tenkei looked at her with a grin, "Did it feel good to go out and stretch your legs again?"

She nodded and giggled, "It sure was, although I won't lie when I say that I was nervous."

"Only natural," Negare looked at her as he reached up to brush some hair out of her eyes, "Would you like the opportunity to continue your training?"

Risa looked at him and nodded, "It's been a while since I've done my usual routine so I think it would be best if I got some practice in."

"Consider it done," Nagare smiled.

. . .

 _"Your stance is everything," Her father looked at her as she remained still in the middle of the room, "In your stance, you can either attack or defend. You can sense the people around you and you can anticipate their next moves."_

 _Risa nodded and remained in a neutral pose, looking as if she were in a meditative trance while he spoke, "Understood, papa."_

 _"Breathe, Risa," He began to circle her, "Take slow, easy breaths and begin to visualize my aura. What does it look like in your mind? Does it have a color? Is it big and bright, or dull and obscene?"_

 _Risa's brows furrowed ever so slightly as she concentrated hard on her task, "You're to the left of me at ten o'clock," He smiled at her accuracy, "Green is what I see; you're a light green and a very friendly presence."_

 _"Good," He nodded, "Now, tell me what my aura is indicating as an intention."_

 _She gave a quick answer, "You are not hostile and are inviting," She remained in the same position and felt him shift, "It pulsated, meaning you're planning on attacking me."_

 _"Very good," He praised._

 _Risa quickly defended herself as he suddenly shot forward and attacked. Each time she blocked, he would aim to land a blow with more and more ferocity._

 _Months. It had taken her months in order to prepare for this stage of her training. Sure, Risa had been the youngest of all the children born to the Niimura family, but she had also proved the most nimble and promising of all the generations. Like her father before her, he had undergone the exact same regime and knew one day his children would surpass him. Her brother, although free of her burden and able to see, hadn't achieved the stage of being able to feel another's presence, so her father poured every ounce of time into his daughter._

 _If she couldn't see with her eyes, then she would learn to see with her soul and utilize the invisible world around her._

* * *

 **Okay, I know what you're thinking and I apologize for it. LOOL**

 **Super small update after I promised it days ago. I've been really busy with being back to school and have started a new part of my math program, so that's been taking a toll.**

 **Math and I... We're not so friendly towards one another. ;(**

 **I'll be typing out the next chapter here shortly, seeing as how I have a long weekend due to my teacher's unforeseen circumstances with a family death. So today, I'll be finishing this chapter, posting the first chapter to another series based on a Naruto character as well as a short but much needed chapter to the already finished series, Breaking Point.**

 **As for this series, I'll be finishing it this weekend for sure. I want to finish this one, set Breaking Point into the finished category and start my Naruto miniseries, as well as update Pieces of Me. :)**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


	6. CH VI

**Here is another update! This one's not that long but there is only one more chapter left to this miniseries, so I suppose it doesn't matter the length as long as they aren't tiny updates. ;)**

 **Kasuyorai – Why thank you for your lovely comments, dear! I always love reading in-depth reviews of my work and respect the opinions of my readers! Also, I have to agree majorly on your comment about Yukari. He is definitely one of my favorites, but if I think if people aren't bashing him no one would talk about him at all. A little miserable if you think about it, haha! ;( Also, the Naruto miniseries I will be posting is going to feature Izuna Uchiha. I really love his character and feel he definitely had no time to show what he was truly like, although in the official data books he's apparently quite the opposite to Madara. :)**

 **Halloween Witch – I'm glad you liked the small flashback scenes with Risa and her father during her training! I was waiting for a moment to put those in but I figured I'd wait until we actually got to see what she was capable of other than just hearing about it! As for my school, I'm actually in upgrading before I go to university! I'll be taking Psychology and International Languages but I needed all of my sciences and my math upgrades to the highest of my own capabilities so that's why I follow a typical break routine similar to high school. :)**

 **... So, am I the only one who wonders how Nagare, bound in his straitjacket, ever went to the bathroom? LOOL**

 **Random, I know, but I just had that thought. xD**

* * *

 **Tenkei's Game – Part Two**

 **CH VI**

* * *

 _"Alright, I think it's time you and I sit down and have a good, long talk," Tenkei sat down on the white sofa while Nagare watched him with curious eyes, "Considering how close you and our lovely Risa are getting, I just feel you should be... Prepared for the next step to your relationship."_

 _Nagare nodded slowly, "I see. We've already had this discussion before, Mr. Iwa, so why should we repeat it?"_

 _"I didn't go into detail," He grinned, "Now, I'm going to bestow upon you the knowledge of when I had my very first sexual encounter!"_

 _The Green King blanked, "Oh?"_

 _"Yep!" He sat back with his arm resting on the back of the couch, "When I first started out, it was much simpler than your situation. I wasn't her first so that made me feel a little better because I knew I couldn't hurt her."_

 _Nagare frowned, "I don't want to hurt Risa."_

 _"Well, unfortunately most girls experience quite a bit of pain and sometimes bleed their first time, so it's inevitable," He smiled, "But don't worry, that doesn't last long."_

 _The Green King didn't seem convinced, "I'm not going to hurt her."_

 _"I know you aren't," Tenkei sighed softly, "I'm just telling you these things so you're prepared."_

 _Nagare nodded, "Thank you, but I believe I will be alright by myself."_

 _"Oh?" Tenkei blinked, "And how do you figure that?"_

 _"I've been doing some research," Nagare explained, causing the elder male to deadpan and immediately assume he had admitted to watching pornography, "They say that when you engage with the first kiss, it all becomes easy after that. Running on basic, primal instincts."_

 _Tenkei chuckled awkwardly, "Well, it's more than that but yes, you have the right idea."_

 _"Is it?" Nagare blinked, "How can it be more than just basic human instinct?"_

 _The Gray King smiled, "It's called 'making love', Nagare. It's supposed to be a powerful, emotional exchange between lovers. Yes, there is such a thing as_ just sex _, but it's not as meaningful," He suddenly smirked, "I should warn you from first-hand experience, that being a King and taking the virginity of your very first lover tends to create quite an emotional attachment. It took a long time for me to get over my first lover, but it was hard."_

 _Nagare nodded slowly, "I see," He closed his eyes for a moment, "Making love?"_

 _"Mm hmm," Tenkei smiled, "As Yukari would say, it's quite a beautiful thing."_

 _The Green King nodded and sat back in his wheelchair, mulling over what had just been told to him when Tenkei flashed him an innocent smile._

 _"So, would you like me to teach you how to use a condom or are you going to be alright figuring that out on your own?"_

. . .

Yukari looked at Tenkei as the two sat across from one another in the regular sitting area, "So, today is the day."

"It is," Tenkei grinned, "Although I don't know if he'll do anything."

Yukari smiled, "Let them go at their own pace. There's no sense in rushing things with two people who are both headstrong and free spirited."

Tenkei sighed, "I know, but the father in me just wants to help guide them both."

"I know," Yukari chuckled and sipped at his drink, "But, they're young and will be reckless."

Sukuna looked over to the two and scowled, "You're both talking like two old men meeting together for the first time in years."

"Hey now," Yukari frowned.

Tenkei grinned, "Just be glad those products you always use are working for you, because in another twelve years you'll look like me."

"I don't mean to offend, but I'd rather not think about that," Yukari sighed and brought a hand to his face, "I would like to remain beautiful for as long as possible."

The Gray King chuckled, "Unfortunately it will catch up to you one day."

"I'd rather not think about that right now," The swordsman's bottom lip slightly pouted out.

Sukuna cackled evilly, "Yukari as an old man? That's golden!"

Yukari flashed him a deadly glare.

Meanwhile, in an entirely different section of the base, Nagare watched with a smile on his face as Risa finished her routine meditation. She had been sitting in a neutral position for near an hour while Nagare watched her or sometimes looked at silent surveillance footage outside of the base.

When she finally moved from her position, she looked over towards Nagare and blushed when she saw his mismatched eyes on her, "You were watching me?"

"Not for the entire time," He admitted, "It was quite intriguing to watch you, though. I've never seen a human being sit so still for such a length of time."

Risa smiled, "It was part of my training to be able to meditate for long periods of time to obtain peace of mind," She stood up and stretched her arms into the air, momentarily forgetting who she was with and paid no mind when her shirt lifted to reveal her lower stomach, "I could always teach you if you wanted?"

"No thank you," Nagare smiled, "I would much rather admire you while you do something you enjoy."

Her cheeks flushed, "What a thing to say!"

Nagare's eyes followed her as she walked over to him, "It is the honest truth."

"I know," She smiled, "You always say the truth."

He lifted his unbound arms up towards her and gripped her waist as she lowered herself onto his lap, enjoying the fact she had become comfortable in this position and leaned against him with a content sigh.

"Tonight, will you join me?" Nagare looked down at her with curious eyes.

Risa looked up at him, "If you want me to, I will."

"Of course," His lips quirked into a small smile, "There is something I wish to try."

Her cheeks started to go pink, "Oh? Like what?"

"You'll see."

. . .

Later that night, things went as they usually did. All of the Green clan (Tenkei included) sat down for supper that had been prepared by Yukari and Risa, while Sukuna continued to play his game after eating his meal as fast as he could. It had turned out to be a very relaxing evening and a well-deserved break from the commotion outside of the base.

"Well, I'm going to turn in early," Tenkei sighed with a smile, third can of beer in hand after finishing his previous one, "I have some catching up to do on my favorite series on TV."

Yukari looked at him and grinned, "I didn't think you watched television much, Mr. Iwa."

"I do when the occasion calls for it," He winked before standing up, "Sukuna, are you and Yukari staying here?"

Sukuna nodded, not bothering to look over his shoulder due to the fact he was at a final boss battle in his game.

Yukari smiled, "I'll clean up," He looked at Risa and winked, "Go enjoy your evening off and get some _rest_."

Risa's cheeks flamed but she gave the elder man an indignant snort, "Thanks for that."

Nagare looked at her and smiled, "Come with me."

Risa nodded and got up from her spot to follow him out of the main sitting area, pretending not to see the knowing grins plastered on both the older men's faces. When they got to the hall leading towards all of the sleeping quarters of each individual member, she noticed that he continued passed her door and towards his own.

"Nagare?"

"I want you to spend the night with me," He said simply.

Risa blushed and nodded, following him into his room and closed the door behind her.

Despite the fact that this was the second time they were bedding together during the night, she still felt somewhat awkward when she stood there and waited for him to stand up and step away from his wheelchair.

Nagare looked over at her and held his hand out for her to take, which she did, and smiled down at her.

"Would you be more comfortable in your pajamas?" Nagare tilted his head to the side while he looked at her, wondering why she was so stiff against his form.

Risa shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

He eyed her for a moment before leaning down towards her, earning a faint blush, "I'd like to try something then," He said before sweeping her off her feet with an arm hooking underneath her knees to lift her in the air.

Risa gasped and gripped his shirt, "Nagare!"

"Yes?" He looked down at her innocently.

Walking towards his bed, Nagare held her to his chest as he slipped onto the top and sat back, "Are you nervous?"

"No," She grinned suddenly, "I'm not nervous at all."

He chuckled at her quick change in persona, "I see," Loosening his grip, he held her in his lap for a moment before reaching up to brush her fringe from her face, "I want to hold you for a while before we go to sleep."

"Oh?" She smiled, "You know, you don't have to tell me or ask me to do so."

Nagare nodded, "I know."

"So," Risa looked away from him, "About what you asked me the other night..."

Nagare looked down at her and gave her his full attention, "Yes?"

"Can we wait?" She knew at his age he would most likely feel urges beyond what he was currently able to comprehend, "It's not that I don't want to–"

"I understand fully," Nagare gripped her waist a little more snugly, "No need to say a word."

Risa smiled up at him, "Thank you."

 _"This fascination with love making is getting quite tedious," Nagare sighed, earning a curious look from his female companion._

 _"Huh?" She blinked, "What are you talking about?"_

 _Nagare looked at her, "Mr. Iwa and Yukari have made it plainly obvious as to what their intentions were for us that night they prepared our gift."_

 _"True," Risa giggled and blushed, "Well, it's going to happen eventually."_

 _"Would you like if it happened sooner?"_

 _Risa looked at him, "Honestly, I'd like to wait a while. We're both still very new to this so I personally don't want to rush."_

 _"Agreed," He nodded, "Although, I won't lie and try to hide the fact I have envisioned you fully nude with your face flushed."_

 _Risa's face fired up, "Nagare?!"_

 _"What?" He blinked, "Is that not something you like to hear?"_

 _The girl couldn't fathom a reply as she stared at him with her mouth gaping open, once again taken aback by his random thought and the bluntness to his words._

Nagare held her close for a while and enjoyed the warmth of her body melding with his own. His eyes closed to further enjoy their time together, his smile widening when he felt Risa nestle herself into his chest and heard her sigh contently.

"Tomorrow," He suddenly said, his eyes opening only slightly as he stared towards the wall beside the door, "I will need you to stay here while I go and see to a personal matter."

Risa looked up at him, "Oh? May I ask what it is?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," He didn't meet her eye, "I would like to ask a favor, if I may?"

She nodded, "Of course?"

"Please make sure Yukari and Sukuna both stay here with you," Nagare still never looked at her, "Mr. Iwa will be accompanying me, so I must ask you to supervise them for me while I tend to business."

Risa nodded slowly and frowned, "Does this have anything to do with the slates?"

Nagare never answered her.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this is kind of on the tiny side, but I will make up for it in the next chapter!**

 **Consider it a filler/crack chapter. ;)**

 **Next chapter... It's the last one! :o**

 **I want to thank you all for reading this, as it was really a spur-of-the-moment idea!**

 **Also, for those of you who are interested, I've begun my Naruto miniseries staring the adorable twenty-four year old, Izuna Uchiha! He's one of my top five favorite Naruto characters in the entire series, so I absolutely HAD to do a story with him!**

 **I love you all so very much! :D**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


	7. CH VII

**So sorry for the late update, but it's been a pretty stressful week! Between being in and out of the hospital with my mother and the tests from school, I haven't been able to break long enough to type anything up! :(**

 **Halloween Witch – I know! I love putting Risa in embarrassing situations because she just has that... Gullible, naive personality that Nagare seems to pray upon! As it is, I didn't really want to end this so soon but like you said in perfect words, I have other things that I'm also really looking forward to doing, but this was meant to be a smaller miniseries than what I actually wrote out. In regards with the Yata/Reina miniseries, I'll be starting that up relatively soon! ;)**

 **Just soes you are all aware, there's a special note at the bottom I'd like you all to read! :)**

* * *

 **In the Beginning**

 **CH VII**

* * *

"Mr. Iwa," Risa looked over to him as she walked into the sitting area, his eyes lifting to meet her emerald ones at her approach, "Where is Nagare?"

Tenkei smiled but she could instantly tell he was under some sort of distraught, "Well, I can't really tell you but just know that he's alright."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She frowned, "Are you going to where he is?"

He nodded, "Can I ask you to keep Sukuna and Yukari here while we're gone? It was Nagare's wishes that they not interfere with what's about to happen."

"Nagare asked me the same thing last night," Risa crossed her arms under her bust, "Can you at least give me a hint as to what's going on?"

"Afraid not," Tenkei sighed.

Risa bit her bottom lip, her protests dying in her throat when the elder Gray King gave her a crooked grin. Slowly nodding, she watching him rise to his feet and followed him as he made his way towards the edge of the sitting area.

"Please," Risa frowned and turned to him fully, "Be careful. Both of you."

He looked over his shoulder to her and smiled softly before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Inhaling deeply, Risa walked towards the small kitchenette and quickly got something to drink, "I wonder where Yukari is anyways," She frowned and grabbed the small tray off to the side and filled two more glasses, "Wherever he is, Sukuna must be there as well."

Deciding to check one of the least obvious places for the two first, Risa picked up the tray and headed immediately for one of the control rooms. If they weren't in either one of them, then she'd go look outside of the base near one of the private training areas that Yukari often took her to.

"Oh, so you guys are here," She smiled as she walked into the room, setting the tray down on the desk beside one of the many bookcases before walking over to the two, "What are you guys doing anyways?"

Yukari looked down at her, "I got curious as to why Nagare left here this morning on his own, so I decided to go looking for him on the monitors," He pointed to the one Sukuna was currently sitting in front of, "Seems like our Nagare is paying the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujoji, a visit."

Risa's brows rose, "What?"

Sukuna ignored her as she leaned over him at an extremely close proximity, her eyes locking on the screen as she watched Tenkei walk up behind a seated Nagare. He was currently exchanging words that they could not hear on the monitor with the elder Gold King, who had his eyes set hard on the younger King.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Yukari pondered aloud.

Sukuna muttered, "Why didn't he tell us?! We could have beaten those Usagi to a pulp!"

"I wonder that myself," Yukari's eyes flashed to Risa, "Any idea as to why he remained so hush-hush about this?"

Risa frowned, "No, not entirely. Both Nagare and Mr. Iwa asked me to make sure you two stayed put with me here, but that's all I know."

"Strange," Yukari looked back at the monitor, a slender brow raising in curiosity, "Perhaps Nagare is finally executing his plan to take the slates."

Risa looked at the tall male, "He'd do that on his own?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, our Nagare is one of the strongest King's out of the seven, although he has a severely drastic price to pay for the power he uses," Yukari explained, "I'm not entirely sure as to why his time limit is so short, but once his limit has been breached he is rendered almost paralyzed."

Sukuna looked back at Yukari, "It looks like they're going to fight."

All eyes turned back to the screen and watched as Nagare stood up. Yukari glanced at Risa, who was watching with bated breath.

"You've never seen Nagare release his power, have you?" His lips quirked, "You're in for a treat, Risa."

She looked at him briefly before looking back to the screen, watching as the Green King activated his inner sanctum and was suddenly engulfed in a vibrant green. It wisped around him like lightning, even going as far as shredding his restraints to leave him completely mobile and free to do as he pleased.

"So that's what he looks like when he's released his true power?" Risa asked in a low voice, her eyes taking in his changing appearance.

He was stunning and so full of life that Risa hardly recognized him. His hair, now almost too light to call any distinct color, lifted out of his eyes and moved with the current of his power flowing around him. Even his clothing, which had originally been an almost black color, had turned white due to the extreme transformation. His mismatched eyes were positively glowing, matching the grin spreading across his lips as he prepared to attack the Gold King.

"Nagare," Risa bit her bottom lip, noticing the elder of the two was hardly fazed and still hadn't moved an inch.

 **\- x -**

"So, tell me Gold King," Nagare hunched over in preparation to launch himself forward, "What is it about my ideals that you do not agree with?"

Kokujoji narrowed his eyes at the Green King, "Your absurd views on what your version of the ideal world is childish and lacks vision. You are totally convinced that a world where those who are weak will be eliminated by those who are stronger. In a world where King's already exist, it should be enough that we as the chosen seven set examples for our disciples."

Nagare cracked a grin, "And my dream to unit us all as one is not similar to your view point? Tell me, Gold King, what is it you're afraid of?"

Daikaku Kokujoji didn't answer with words, but rather with a powerful blast of his sanctum's energy that projected forward as a hundred planets and stars.

Nagare was quick to move, shooting forward at lightning speed as he dodged all of the Gold King's projectiles. Kokujoji watched him with narrowed eyes and manipulated his power to create more lethal shapes, waiting for an opportune moment before he'd attack once more. As the Green King closed the distance, he chose to act and lashed out.

Green clashed with Gold, and suddenly the entire expanse was blinded by immense light. Tenkei blocked his eyes and tried to watch to see if Nagare was alright, but he couldn't stand to look over in their direction long enough to confirm anything.

"Nagare!"

As soon as it appeared, the light diminished and revealed the Gold King, albeit heaving roughly to gasp for breath, standing over Nagare's still form.

Tenkei glared and dashed forward, "Nagare!"

"I won't kill him," Kokujoji narrowed his eyes at the Gray King, "However, know that as long as I am in power, he will not touch the slates. I still have more than enough power to take you down, so I suggest you collect your fellow King and leave immediately."

Tenkei narrowed his eyes but made no move to pull his pistol from its holster, "I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Not if you want to live beyond tonight, no," Kokujoji watched him intensely, "Leave. Now."

 **\- x -**

"Mr. Iwa!" Risa rushed over to Tenkei as he entered one of the rooms in the base, carrying an unconscious Nagare in his arms, "Is he alive?!"

Tenkei nodded, "He is, but he's pretty worse for ware."

Yukari and Sukuna both entered the room quickly to check on their King, watching as he was set down carefully on top of the covers on the mattress.

"I take it you all watched on the monitors?" Tenkei asked, seeing the calm expression on Yukari's face and the lack of surprise on Sukuna's, "What all did you see?"

Risa fused over Nagare and checked him for injuries while Yukari looked at Tenkei, "Everything. While Sukuna and I were training, I saw Nagare leave on his own, so I got curious."

"Ah," Tenkei looked over to Nagare and sighed, "We got our asses handed to us this time, but I know once Nagare wakes up he'll be disappointed that things went the way they did."

Risa looked up at Tenkei, "We saw what happened up until the point where everything went white."

"Daikaku Kokujoji's power clashing with Nagare's caused one hell of an upsurge," Tenkei ran his hand over his hair, "I'm surprised they didn't destroy half of the building during that last part of the fight."

She nodded slowly, "He's going to be alright though, right?"

"Yeah," Tenkei offered her a kind smile, "He'll be alright. Nagare can't die unless his power is cut off completely."

"Why is that?" Risa's brow rose.

"As you know, Nagare can't move for very long periods of time without the use of his power," Tenkei sat down and looked at the Green King's unconscious figure, "In the same breath, without his power, he wouldn't survive. When that incident during the Kagutsu Crater happened and I'd found him under a boulder on top of him with a smaller rock wedged in his back, the power that awakened in him to turn him into a King replaced his heart."

Risa went wide eyed, "That's why he's able to exert himself to such an extent when he's at full power?"

"Exactly," He grinned, "So if he loses his power, he dies. Although, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Risa nodded with a small smile, "I hope not," She looked back down at Nagare and stroked his cheek gently, "He'll wake up soon though, right?"

"He should be up pretty soon," Tenkei smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry."

Yukari crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "Why didn't he let us accompany him?"

"He felt that he needed to do this on his own," Tenkei looked back at the swordsman, "Even I wasn't allowed to interfere despite the fact I was there as his support."

Sukuna glared, "But, taking on the Gold King would have been the ultimate challenge for us!"

"Set aside your hunger for points and be realistic, Sukuna," Yukari chastised, "If our Nagare couldn't defeat the Gold King, we certainly wouldn't have made things easier. Unfortunately, the Gold King has a wide spread ability unlike the other Kings."

Sukuna scoffed and pouted as he crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah..."

Risa smiled over at him before looking back at Nagare, noticing his eyelids were beginning flutter slightly and waited patiently as they finally opened. At first he looked up at the ceiling with a dazed expression before noticing she was right beside him, his mismatched eyes meeting her own as his the corner of his lips pulled into a small frown.

"I was unsuccessful," He said more as a statement rather than asking a question, "Mr. Iwa?"

"Right here," Tenkei waved when Nagare looked over to him, "How are you feeling?"

Nagare slowly sat up, "I was defeated. However, I was able to conclude something."

"Which is?" Tenkei's brow rose while Yukari and Sukuna watched their King.

"The Gold King is weak," Nagare's lips quirked slightly, "Daikaku Kokujoji is reaching the end of his lifespan, so when he is gone there will be no one else that is capable of stopping me. All I have to do is be patient and wait until his life has expired."

Tenkei nodded, "Well, you probably made the old fool exert a pretty decent amount of power, so that would help speed things along."

Risa frowned, "Wouldn't the other Kings step in?"

"If they do, they won't be an issue," Nagare said confidently, "I am more powerful than all of the other Kings aside from the Gold King."

Tenkei looked at Risa and grinned, "It's true. Although, if we can convince the Silver King to join our cause, things will be a lot easier once that old fool is gone."

"I have a feeling convincing the Silver King to join us will be a challenge," Yukari sighed, "He's not exactly what you would call a 'typical King'."

Nagare looked at Risa, "You look worried?"

"We all watched you on the monitors," Risa admitted with a frown, "When you and the Gold King clashed at the end of your fight, the power must have been too much and destroyed the cameras because we lost the signal at that point. I thought you were seriously injured."

"My body is rather weak and I sustained an unfortunate amount of internal injury, but I will be fine with time," Nagare assured her, reaching up to touch her face gently.

Risa nodded and smiled small, "I'll help you as much as I can until you're fully recovered."

"I expected as much," Nagare smiled.

Tenkei got up and looked at Yukari, "Were you able to establish any connections with the other cameras we've hijacked in Mihashira Tower?"

"We did what we could, but a lot of them were destroyed from the battle between the Gold King and our Nagare," Yukari answered honestly as he looked at the Gray King, "I doubt it will take long to reestablish connection."

Tenkei nodded with a grin, "Ah well, we went and did exactly what we'd set out to do," He looked over to Nagare and Risa, "Now it's just a waiting game."

. . .

"Were you worried that I would not return from my battle against the Gold King?" Nagare watched as Risa bandaged his arm that held several deep wounds.

Risa looked at him, "Of course I was worried," She smiled softly and continued her work, "You may be a very formidable, strong King but that doesn't mean your clansmen don't worry about you. When Mr. Iwa refused to tell me what you were doing, I guess my instant reaction was to think the worst."

He frowned slightly, "My apologies."

"Don't," She reached for another piece of gauze and a bandage roll to set beside her before she began disinfecting another one of his wounds, "No need to apologize. Actually, I should be apologizing to you for not trusting in your abilities and spying on you while you were out."

Nagare didn't answer her and simply watched as she did her work.

"Like I said earlier, I will wait until the Gold King's life expires before I steal the slates," Nagare declared, "When that time comes, I wish for you to be ready and assist me."

Risa looked at him and nodded, "Of course. I'm ready for anything."

"Good."

When she finally finished patching the silent Green King up, she could feel his eyes on her as she packed up all of the medical supplies and smiled to herself.

It was good to have him back, awake and alert.

Risa felt selfish in the sense that she didn't want to lose Nagare for two specific reasons, one being that she would lose her sight forever and that just wouldn't do. She'd grown used to seeing the beautiful things in life, as well as the horrors that a visual world could bring. The more important of the two, was she couldn't fathom a world without Nagare. He'd given her so much and had been so entrusting and personal with her, that she just couldn't bring herself to think of the possibilities of him one day passing on if the slates ever ran out of power.

If Nagare died, a piece of Risa would die as well.

Her brows furrowed at the sudden thought but she shook it off easily, not wanting to think of such things when he was there in front of her, alive and recovering from a dangerous experience.

"You seem deep in thought," Nagare shuffled on the mattress top so he could move closer to her, knowing he currently wasn't strong enough to stand on his own two feet and join her across the room, "Care to tell me what it is you're thinking?"

Risa looked at him, "I thought I'd lost you."

"..." Nagare stared at her, momentarily unaware of how to respond to the woman in front of him, "I see."

She smiled small and walked back over to him, "You should get some rest, Nagare."

He nodded and relaxed back on the bed, his eyes still on her as she leaned down to pull the covers over his body, "Join me?"

"Of course," Risa grinned suddenly with no trace of nervousness, having been used to spending her evenings in the same bed as the Green King.

Nagare watched her as she discarded her pants and kicked them off to the side before laying down beside him on her side so she was facing him.

"Risa?"

"Mm?"

Nagare blinked several times and caused Risa to grin more due to the very innocent, almost childish look he was giving her at that moment.

"May I touch you?" He asked out of the blue.

Risa blinked, "Do you have to ask like that?"

"How else would I ask?"

She giggled, "Well for starters, you don't have to ask permission to touch your lover."

A squeal tore passed her lips as Nagare grabbed her suddenly, "Ah, forgive me," He held her around the waist with one arm while he let his hand wander further down her body, "Even if I do this?"

"N-Nagare!"

Her cheeks flamed as she felt his hand cup her bottom for a moment before his hand slid further down the bare flesh of her leg until he got to her knee, pulling her forward so she was flush against his body with said leg propped over his hip.

He looked her in the eye and smiled, "Sukuna was once watching a program where a woman's lover did this, so I saved that scene in the back of my mind to put to use in moments like these."

Risa's eyes were wide, "Oh, I see," She could feel the heat from his body, even more so _down there_ since their hips were almost flush against each others.

"Are you nervous?" Nagare's lips pulled into a grin.

She gave an indignant snort, "Of course not!"

"I see," Was his reply.

There was a moment of silence where neither of them moved, when Nagare shot forward and claimed her lips in a very uncharacteristic, passionate kiss.

Whatever movie he'd caught Sukuna watching, Risa was convinced it was something the young teen shouldn't have been watching.

She could feel Nagare's hand on her thigh wander back up her leg until he was cupping her bottom once more and inhaled sharply when he pulled her completely flush against his body.

Oh yeah, Sukuna was definitely watching something he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

 **Ahahahahaha! Going to end it here! By the way Halloween Witch, that last part was for you since you like seeing a nervous, shy Risa~ ;D**

 **I decided that this is the last chapter, but it's not the last update. I'll post a sort of epilogue chapter next, but it won't be a long one. For some reason, I'm having a rather difficult time finishing this story up. I think I've lost my muse. D';**

 **I'll try to finish this up this week or during the weekend, but with my lack of motivation suddenly taking over I can't make any promises. I think I'm either just tired or in need of a K-marathon.**

 **Either way, I love you all so much and hope you enjoy this update! I'm so happy so many of you have enjoyed this miniseries and I hope to see more Nagare/Green clan based series popping up eventually! It would be a shame if the majority of the K fandom saw the Green's as purely enemies because of the issue with the slates!**

 **Also, for those of you who are interested, I will be updating my Izuna Uchiha story "Long Time Coming" soon as well! :)**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


	8. CH VIII

**Here it is~ The final update! :)**

 **It's not very long but it's my favorite out of all of them~**

 **Samantha Vi Tenebris – Thank you so much for your review and your private message! I'm glad you ended up liking our awkward, adorable Green King after you read my story! It seems I've managed to sway quite a few people on my journey with all of my K Project stories, hehe~ :D**

 **Just a heads up to you all, our darling OC meets a few special someones today! ;)**

 **... I may or may not have decided at the last minute to** ** **incorporate** this into my own main story line... :) -whistles and smiles innocently-**

 **NOTE: Unfortunately I didn't have time to edit this one, so if there are any mistakes I apologize! I will get around to fixing it when I do a full-story edit (hopefully) this weekend! :)**

* * *

 **Risa's Birthday Disaster**

 **CH VIII**

* * *

"Alright!" Tenkei smirked and rolled up his sleeves, "Risa's out for the day with Sukuna, so that gives us plenty of time to get everything done!"

Yukari nodded with a smile and waited for Tenkei to give him orders. Meanwhile, Nagare watched the two curiously and waited patiently for the Gray King to include him in Risa's surprise celebration.

"Yukari," The elder man swung around to face him, "I need you to go and _discreetly_ collect these items on this list," He handed the list to Yukari before turning to Nagare, "As for you and me, we're going to start wrapping her gifts and then preparing for tonight's meal!"

Nagare nodded while Yukari pocketed the list and gracefully swung his long, black trench coat around himself before adjusting it into place, "I'll be back within the hour, Mr. Iwa," Turning on his heel after securing Ayamachi, he looked over his shoulder to Nagare, "Be good and listen to Mr. Iwa's instructions~"

Nagare nodded and watched as the swordsman left while Tenkei grinned excitedly, "Excellent, now let's get started!"

Nagare lifted himself from his wheelchair and took a seat on one of the cushions in front of their dinner table as Tenkei set down a tray with multiple vegetables and fruits. The Green King listened carefully as his guardian instructed him on how he wanted everything done, even going as far as to showing him how he wanted specific's done. After he was satisfied with Nagare's progress, he stood up and walked over to the small kitchenette and began preparing the meat.

"Do you think she will like this?" Nagare asked, focused on carefully slicing a carrot as to not cut himself.

Tenkei grinned, "If I know her as well as I think I do, she'll appreciate this more than any birthday present we could have bought her."

"Oh?" Nagare looked up at Tenkei.

The elder man looked over to Nagare and smiled, "I know I wasn't the greatest parent in the world but I know I didn't exactly fall out when it came to celebrations."

"My birthday's were always quiet enjoyable," Nagare smiled, "You always found a way to make everyone happy."

Tenkei grinned, "Well, it's not hard with you boys. You guys are easy to please after all."

Nagare nodded and collected all of the chopped vegetables onto one plate that the Gray King had set down for him and began to slice the many fruits laid out in front of him, "What did you get for Risa?"

"Yukari and I went halves on a book about higher level taichi training and meditation," Tenkei smiled, "We figured she would appreciate it."

Nagare nodded, "That's very thoughtful of you both."

"What about you?" The Gray King grinned, "What are you going to do?"

Mismatched eyes blinked as he looked over to his guardian, "I'm afraid I don't know. I was wondering about that all night and couldn't think of anything I could do for her personally."

"Well, there's a lot of things you could do," Tenkei's lips pulled into a grin, "You could always see if she wants to relax and watch a movie that she picks out. Or perhaps, you could pamper her and give her a back message. Women also love it when you play with their hair and randomly kiss them, and seeing as how you usually use the element of surprise in your new relationship, I believe that would work well enough. Just because it's her birthday doesn't mean you have to feel obligated to get her something material."

Nagare nodded slowly, "She will appreciate the small, intimate details then?"

"She will," He was grinning, "Risa's not a materialistic woman, which you should forever be grateful for."

Eventually, the two finished the preparations for the meal and began to cook it. Later on during the day, Yukari returned and helped the two wrap the few gifts he'd gone and purchased while supper was finishing up.

"I spotted Sukuna earlier pulling Risa along the sidewalk like a child hauling his elder sibling around," Yukari smiled, "But she still had a smile on her face."

"She's taken a liking to Sukuna," Tenkei chuckled, "Told me a while a back that if he detested motherly figures so much, that she'd turn herself into the sister he never had and teach him some manners that way."

Yukari grinned, "I commend her for her efforts. That boy can be impossible sometimes."

Tenkei nodded and sighed, "No arguments there."

Nagare watched the two and smiled comfortably until a burning smell wafting through the air made his nose burn, "What is that?"

Both Tenkei and Yukari looked at him before noticing the smell themselves.

At that moment, Tenkeis's face fell and his body shot up, "The cake!"

Yukari watched as Tenkei made his way over to the oven after almost tripping over a few rolls of wrapping paper and glue sticks. He quickly grabbed an oven mitt and reached for the handle, puling the door open quickly and used his free hand to block his mouth and nose from the assault of burning smell and dark smoke.

"Damn," Tenkei sighed when he finally managed to pull the entire cake out and frowned, "I don't know what happened. It's only been in there for ten minutes!"

Yukari walked over and noticed that the stove was burning at a higher temperature than normal, "Maybe the element is about to let go?"

"Must be," Tenkei crossed his arms and looked at the swordsman, "I wonder if we can repair the stove and bake another cake in time before Sukuna brings Risa back?"

"You're supposed to be a man of faith, Mr. Iwa," Yukari winked, "I'll be back before you know it."

Meanwhile, Nagare watched them both before moving his hand in front of him to pull up one of the holographic screens and watched as Risa and Sukuna walked through a book store. She was leading him to the fictional horror section, grinning down at him when he clearly voiced his distaste for her choice of literature.

Watching the two brought a smile to Nagare's lips.

"Okay, so now that the cake is foiled but the rest of the food is still doing good, we can continue where we left off," Tenkei finished drying his hands in a towel and looked over to Nagare, "I thought you promised no more spying on Risa?"

Nagare looked over to him, "I was merely checking to see if they were making their way back here before the aforementioned time given to Sukuna, but it seems they stopped at a bookstore."

"Good thing Yukari made it there before they did earlier," The Gray King chuckled, walking over to peek at the screen himself, "Ah, so she's a lover of horror I see."

Nagare nodded, "She often chooses horror movies to watch when she spends the evening with me."

"How do you feel about them?" Tenkei grinned.

"In all honesty, I don't get the fascination with watching a person being brutally dismembered or being eaten alive by some creature from the night, but as long as she enjoys them I won't say a word."

The elder man laughed and shook his head, "You know, voicing your opinion is _okay_ to do in a relationship, Nagare. It's not all about one person and should be fifty-fifty."

"Oh?" Nagare looked up at him, "But you told me earlier that I should let her pick what movies to watch or to pamper her?"

"Every now and then," Tenkei chuckled, "If you let a woman choose all the time they'll get pissy with you. If you remember this little fact as well, I told you women love surprises and the little things."

"I see," Nagare frowned, "Women are rather odd and frustrating creatures, then."

Tenkei laughed audibly and pat Nagare on the shoulder, "I'm glad you figured that out on your own, but really, they're not all bad."

Nagare nodded slowly and looked back at the screen, watching as Risa held three books in one of her arms while she reached for another. Off to the side, a sulking Sukuna had a stack of at least six rather thick books held balanced in both of his arms.

Tenkei smirked, "Access the volume. I want to hear what she's saying to him."

The Green King made some adjustments, and soon Risa's voice came flooding through the room.

. . .

"You know, if you pout so much your mouth will become a permanent frown," Risa teased, "You should smile some, it would do you good."

Sukuna gave an indignant snort, "I don't need to smile!"

"Mm hmm," Risa eyed him with a sly grin before pulling out another book.

The young male pouted slightly and looked away, even as she plopped the book on top of the growing stack in his arms, "How many books do you need?!"

"Enough to catch up to your games," Risa giggled, "One more, I promise!"

"No!" Sukuna groaned, "I can't carry anymore!"

Risa smiled, "I'll carry it, you big sookie."

"I'm not a sookie!" Sukuna frowned, "I'm just annoyed that I've been carrying these books for almost twenty minutes now!"

"But this is what siblings do!" She argued, "Besides, I spent all morning in an arcade with you, so this is a small price to pay me back for letting you beat up one of the kids there!"

Sukuna scoffed, "That little jerk had it coming!"

"And the boy that told you that you had funny hair did, too?" Risa grinned.

"Especially him!" Sukuna puffed his cheeks out.

Risa giggled and shook her head, picking out the final book that caught her attention and led him to the cash. On their way to the front, Risa looked down at the top book in her hands for a split second before bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She looked up to find that she'd bumped into a very tall, rather handsome man with dark blue hair and glasses, "I wasn't watching where I was going–"

"Please, no apologies needed," The man's voice was deep and authoritative, but had a very sensual tone to it, "It was I that wasn't paying attention."

Risa blushed and smiled, "You must really enjoy puzzles," She motioned with a nod of her head towards the stack he held in his arms, "An elderly lady's dream come true."

The man chuckled, "You flatter me," He smiled a charming smile, "May I help you with all of your books? I was just heading to the cash myself."

"Oh, no thank you," Her cheeks darkened, "I have someone with me helping me."

His eyes widened slightly, "I see," The smile never left his lips as he turned on his heel and walked with her, "Is your companion already up at the front?"

"Probably," Risa giggled, "He's a little impatient and is probably chomping at the bit to get out of here so he can yell at me for making him carry all of my books. Children these days," She sighed dramatically.

"A younger brother of yours?" He smiled.

Risa paused for a moment before nodding with a smile, "You could say that."

The two eventually made their way to where Sukuna waited with a scowl, "Did you get lost or something?!"

"Sukuna," Risa frowned, "Manners, please!"

Sukuna prepared to speak again when his eyes locked on the man standing closely behind her, "What the hell are you doing here?!" He dropped the books unceremoniously on the counter and charged over to Risa, shoving her behind him, "If you did anything to her, I swear I'll kill you!"

Risa gasped and looked down at Sukuna with a glare, "Really? Now you're going to be rude to a complete stranger?! Not this time!"

Sukuna yelped loudly as Risa grabbed him by the ear harshly and twisted it mercilessly, "Risa!"

" _Ohhhh no_ , you need some manners," Her emerald eyes bore down on him with all of their stunning fury, "Apologize. _Now_!"

"Never!" Sukuna yelled dramatically, "He's the enemy!"

Meanwhile, the man stood there with an amused expression on his face while he watched the two argue. His eyes briefly flickered the elderly woman who always manned the cash and shot her a reassuring smile, signally to her that he would deal with the scene and any damage that may come from it.

"I'm not apologizing to him!" Sukuna glared, "Risa, I'm telling you! He's the enemy!"

"He's a stranger!" Risa bellowed, "You don't just charge up to strangers and threaten them!"

Sukuna growled, "He's not a stranger, he's the Blue King!"

Risa blinked and looked up at the friendly, kind man and frowned, "You're a King?"

"I am," He smiled, "But I mean you or your companion any harm," He shifted the boxed puzzles onto one hand and extended his other to her, "Reisi Munakata; Fourth and Blue King, as well as leader of Scepter 4."

Risa accepted his hand and smiled small, "Risa Niimura, fellow clansman of the Green King–"

"She's our King's lover, so you better _back off_ you damn blue dog!" Sukuna snarled, only to yell loudly in pain when Risa twitched his ear again, "H-Hey! Stop that!"

Risa glared down at the young man before looking up at Munakata, "Despite the fact that we're technically enemies, I apologize for Sukuna's behavior. He forgets that even at his age, he needs to show respect when in the presence of others."

Munakata smiled, "It's quite alright."

. . .

"Well now," Tenkei whistled, "She handled that pretty well."

Nagare nodded and looked up at him, "I want her to come home."

Tenkei gave him an easy smile, "They'll be on their way shortly," Suddenly, Nagare's eyes flashed with an urgent emotion so the elder male raised his hands to settle him down, "That young Blue King won't be a threat. Sukuna will make sure that the Blue's can't trace the two back to where we are. You need to relax a little and have some faith in your lovely lady."

That seemed to appease the younger of the two Kings, making Tenkei draw in an inward breath of relief.

Once Yukari arrived he and Tenkei made quick work of fixing the stove and prepared another batch of cake mix for Risa's birthday, popping it into the over quickly and let out a sigh of contentment.

"They should be heading back this way any time now," Yukari looked at the time, "Shall we prepare the table?"

Tenkei nodded and had both Yukari and Nagare help in order to speed things along, when the Green King got distracted by another scene on the holographic screen to the side. His brows furrowed, letting his entire body lean in to get a closer look and immediately recognized the two women and two men Risa and Sukuna had run into.

"It seems all of the other clans have decided to venture out of their territory today," Nagare caught the others' attention while his eyes remained glued to the screen, "Several Red clansman have come into contact with them."

Tenkei slapped a hand to his forehead, "Sukuna is going to blow a gasket."

"Would you like to go and retrieve our little starlings?" Yukari smiled at Nagare.

"Perhaps that would be best," His eyes flickered to a boiling Sukuna, who stood stiffly off to the side and remained silent to avoid angering Risa again, "On second thought, let's see what's going to happen first."

. . .

Yata stared at Sukuna while Reina and Risa talked fluidly with bright smiles on their faces after Risa gushed about how she could finally see her childhood friend for the very first time instead of merely sensing her presence. Meanwhile, Akira and Kusanagi stood back and watched the two after being introduced to the emerald-eyed beauty.

Not shy of a week, the Red clan had encountered both Sukuna and Yukari while out on patrol, so the young Green clansman and HOMRA's vanguard still had some fresh tension lingering in their stares.

"Her brother and mine used to be best friends, so I've known Risa for a while now," Reina explained with a grin, "Although, I never thought you'd join the Green's."

Risa blushed, "Well, I owe the Green King a lifetime's worth of dept for this gift," She reached up and touched the spot beside her left eye and smiled, "Because of him, I can finally see."

"Reina," Yata muttered and shifted uneasily, "We should go."

Reina glared, "I haven't seen Risa in years and you're insisting we leave just because the sulking boy behind her is giving you mean looks? Bite me, _Misaki_."

Yata stared at her slightly taken aback by her response and snorted, crossing his arms in a huff and looking the other way as he sulked.

Kusanagi stepped forward and placed a hand on the vanguards shoulder, "She won't be much longer so just let her a have a few minutes," His eyes met Sukuna's, "He won't be any trouble."

Yata muttered something under his breath and nodded, still remaining in the same posture while Risa and Reina continued to talk with each other.

"So you decided to join the Red's?" Risa smiled, "I figured you would end up with a group like them, seeing as how you always liked getting into trouble."

"I can't help it if I have a knack for those things," Reina winked, "Besides, they've all been extremely welcoming and the woman that our King is with is super nice and makes all of us feel right at home."

Risa blinked, "Really? I heard the Red King was dangerous and a bit of a loose canon."

"Well..." Reina giggled uneasily, "He can be, I suppose. But he's a good man nonetheless."

Sukuna scoffed, "As if. The Red King is a monster."

"Sukuna," Risa glared.

Reina glared at the boy as well, "Don't talk about our King like that when you have no idea what he's like."

Sukuna smirked, "Sorry, but I just call it as I see it."

From beside the bartender, Akira bristled and narrowed her eyes at Sukuna, mentally commenting on how he sounded like a snotty, little brat.

Both Reina and Yata flared up but were stopped as Kusanagi cleared his throat, "I think it's best we head back," Reina looked back at him with a sad expression but nodded when she caught a particularly authoritative look in his eyes.

"Fine," Reina pouted and sighed, turning to Risa and offered her a crooked grin, "See you around sometime?"

"Definitely," Risa smiled small, glancing back at Kusanagi, Akira and Yata, "It was nice seeing you, Reina."

"You too!"

As the groups went their separate ways, Risa turned to Sukuna with a hurt expression on her face, "You couldn't have held your tongue for five minutes, could you?"

"... Sorry," Sukuna bit back his nasty reply he'd had prepared on the tip of his tongue when his eyes met hers, "We should head back, too."

Risa nodded slowly and allowed Sukuna to lead her back to one of the many entrances to the underground base after he'd offered to carry all of her purchases as an apology for his rude behavior.

. . .

"... Someone want to explain this to me?"

When Sukuna and Risa returned, they landed in what seemed to the middle of a battle ground.

Wrapping paper and tape was scattered all across the room while Tenkei hurriedly rushed to clean it up. Meanwhile, Nagare and Yukari were both covered in what looked like black charcoal that was spewing out of the oven once more. On top of the stove lay what looked like two cake pans that held burnt versions of whatever their contents were supposed to be.

Sukuna glared, "You guys told me you'd have all of this done before we got back!"

"We tried, honestly!" Tenkei looked as though he wanted to cry, "Things were going great at first, but then the oven was acting weird and blew an element, so Yukari had to go get a replacement. After that, we started wrapping things when the over literally blew up!"

Risa stared at the scene before her and felt the corners of her lips perk up.

Had they done this all for her?

"You guys," All eyes landed on the beautiful woman standing behind Sukuna, "You guys are the best, do you know that?"

Tenkei and Nagare blinked while Yukari frowned slightly, "You're not upset at us for ruining what should have been a pleasant surprise?"

"No!" Risa grinned brightly, "I'm just happy you're all still okay! Besides, I'm sure we can all whip something up after this is all cleaned up!"

Nagare smiled softly and nodded before walking over to her, "Did you enjoy your day out?"

"I did," She ruffled Sukuna's hair despite the grumbling he was currently doing, "Sukuna was good, too."

Not wanting to reveal that he and Tenkei had been spying on her, Nagare nodded and enveloped Risa in an awkward but very warm embrace, "We really did try to make this a surprise for you."

"I know," Risa blushed and smiled, "It's all okay, though. I'm not mad. Flattered, in fact."

"Flattered?" Nagare blinked as he repeated her.

"Flattered! Flattered!" Kotosaka repeated as he spread his wings.

Risa nodded, "Yeah! I'm flattered that you all did this for me."

Tenkei smirked, "Of course we would! We always celebrate birthday's in the Green clan!"

Risa giggled and smiled, "You guys are the best."

After finally convincing Sukuna that he would be a doll if he helped them clean up, the entire Green clan helped clean up the mess and eventually situated themselves at the round table for a meal Yukari expertly whipped up in record timing. There was a small gift exchange where Yukari and Tenkei both offered Risa their gifts, the one catching her eye the most and the one she was most thankful for being the book both men had picked out for her.

Sukuna mumbled, "As if she needed another book to add to the stack she already has now..."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Risa pouted, "This is perfect, guys!"

Yukari and Tenkei smiled in victory while Sukuna continued to mutter on about how she'd picked out too many things for her to need another book.

. . .

"So, you wanted me to get changed into something comfortable and come see you," Risa closed the door to Nagare's room behind her and smiled, "Here I am~"

Nagare looked over from his perch on the bed and pat the spot beside him while holding a remote in his hand. When Risa looked over to the far side of the room, she went slightly wide eyed to see a larger television than before sitting on the stand with many of her favorite movie titles on the screen for her to choose from.

"Since when do you enjoy the movies I pick?" Risa teased as she crawled up beside him.

"I didn't know what I could offer you, but I knew this would make you happy," Nagare answered honestly, still not entirely certain that this would be a sufficient birthday gift but he trusted Tenkei's words of advice and encouragement.

Risa grinned, "Was this your idea?"

"Yes," He said, knowing it wasn't entirely his idea to start with but it had been admittedly on his mind before Tenkei finally voiced it aloud.

Handing her the remote, he waited for Risa to become engrossed in searching for the perfect movie to watch while he reached his hand up to her hair, beginning to gently comb his fingers through her long, chocolate brown strands. He noticed Risa gave him a surprised look but instantly relaxed and smiled with a faint dusting on pink resting on her cheeks, making Nagare smile at his achievement and allowed himself to finally move closer to the girl.

With his chin on her shoulder, he let his entire body relax against her while she smiled at him, "Happy birthday, Risa."

* * *

 **I know, I know... Really shitty spot to end it, but as we all know, fluff can go on for HOURS and I really didn't want this chapter to go on for forever even though I love this pair so much!**

 **Now, I know some of you probably don't agree with how I portrayed the Green King, but when I look at him I see a child trapped in a young man's body so think of my miniseries as an expression of his robbed younger years coming to fruition! :)**

 **Also, I realize there's a few spots where I could have added more but unfortunately like most miniseries, there's not enough time in the plot to incorporate everything we would all like to see, so I apologize for that!**

 **As always, I love you all so very much and thank you all for enjoying this series with me! I enjoyed writing it and exploring this particular OC! Perhaps we'll see her again eventually, perhaps not! ;D**

 **~ Kayori, out!**


End file.
